Storms
by Hecate16
Summary: Post Hogwarts-DMGW Tale of two people just trying to be accepted in the midst of judgment and rather scary older brothers. No really- its comedy. CHAPTER 8!
1. The Best Place To Start I Guess

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Harry Potter. Even I am not that delusional.

****

**Storms**

Chapter One- The Best Place to Start I Guess

_"Every night that goes between  
I feel a little less  
As you slowly go away from me  
This is only another test  
  
Every night you do not come  
Your softness fades away  
Did I ever really care that much  
Is there anything left to say  
  
Every hour of fear I spend  
My body tries to cry  
Living through each empty night  
A deadly call inside  
  
I haven't felt this way I feel  
Since many a year ago  
But in those years and the lifetimes past  
I did not deal with the road  
  
And I did not deal with you I know  
Though the love has always been  
So I search to find an answer there  
So I can truly win_

_Every hour of fear I spend_

_My body tries to cry_

_Living through each empty night_

_A deadly call inside_

_  
So I try to say  
Goodbye my friend  
I'd like to leave you with something warm  
but never have I been a blue calm sea  
I have always been a storm_

_Always been a storm_

_Oh, always been a storm_

_I have always been a storm  
  
we were frail  
She said  
"Every night he will break your heart"  
I should have known from the first  
I'd be the broken hearted  
But I loved you from the start  
Save us...  
And not all the prayers in the world -- could save us"_

_Storms_ by Fleetwood Mac, written by Stevie Nicks

-----

"This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! Where in the nine precincts of hell is that woman?" Maddox Grant muttered as he paced his office furiously. This was the third time in four months that she had missed a deadline. Third BLOODY time! By Merlin, Ginny was certainly driving the poor man to drink.

With the Daily Prophet under new ownership and himself as the new editor, Maddox thought he might actually be able to supply the witches and wizards of the world with the cold hard facts. How was he supposed to do that when his top reporter was flamboyantly galloping around in Godric-knows-where?

'If she's not here by eight, I am sacking that infernal migraine all the way to Durmstrang. Nobody would find her there, because nobody knows where that hell hole is. Bingo- perfect plan.'

Maddox glanced up at the clock on the wall. 'Seven fifty six, okay that means four more minutes and then- and then, she's fired.' The middle aged man began to bite his thumb nail anxiously, looking up repeatedly at the clock.

Seven fifty eight… a cat screeches outside…

Seven fifty nine… an owl soars by the window…

Eight… a light breeze blows the tips of parchment up off the desk…

Eight O one… a floorboard creaks under Maddox's pacing foot…

Eight O two… the older man sighs in frustration…

Eight O three… Maddox begins to throw files into his bag…

Eight O four… he puts on his cloak and pulls open the door…

Eight O five… a certain red head bursts through the doorway, throws a file on the desk, plops into one of the worn leather chairs, kicks off her heals, props her feet up on the desk, leans her head back, and sighs in relief. A certain gray haired man stands by the door fuming, slams it shut, stomps over the opposite side of the desk, throws his coat and bag on the floor, leans with both hands on the desk, and glares furiously.

"You're fired." A snort emanates from the mop of red hair.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yes, you are."

"No, no, I'm really not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Oh, no I'm not."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Yey-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Yes."

"Stop arguing."

"This isn't arguing."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, this is just back and forth contradiction."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"It is."

"It is not."

"Look, you just contradicted me."

"Nonsense."

"There, you did it again."

"No."

"Oh, this is futile."

"No, it isn't."

"BY MERLIN, JUST SHUT UP WOULD YAH, YOU INSUFFERABLE SPINSTER!"

"I can't be a spinster. I'm only twenty-two, but you… now that's different." The red head was smirking.

"Why I outta-"

"Fire me?" Oh, she was evil, pure evil. How the hell did she do that? How could she end up making him feel like such an idiot with such ease? This WAS ridiculous. Maddox sighed in frustration.

"Is this your article?" He asked, picking up the file that had been thrown on his desk.

"No, it's my rough draft for a cookbook."

"Just-just get out, please." Maddox groaned, while squeezing the bridge of his nose. Ginny nodded and got up.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said while putting her shoes back on.

"Yes, just be on time."

"I'll have to check my agenda."

"Just try and pencil me in, would ya?"

"Righto." She grinned at the older man, before turning to the door and making a highly un-dramatic exit. Maddox watched as she shut the door. A small smile crept up on his face, and he shook his head lightly.

'This had better be good, Weasley.' He thought as opened up the file. He highly doubted it would be bad. Ginerva Weasley's writing was never bad, and in quickly skimming the article, he came to the conclusion that it was quite good, too good. Malfoy would definitely be happy about this.

-----

"Ron, wake up, love,"

"…"

"Ron,"

"… snort-humph…"

"Ron!"

"… spiders- tap dance…"

"RON!"

"… sleeping, 'Mione…"

WHAP!

"OW! MY HEAD! Hermione, what in the blasted world has gotten into you!?" Ronald Weasley moaned as he rose from the bed rubbing the back of his skull. His wife, the former Hermione Granger now Hermione Weasley, glared at him.

Yes, how unfortunate, her new name really has no ring to it. Hermione Weasley- how utterly dreadful! Why, that practically rhymes! She should have kept her maiden name… tsk, tsk.

Well, anyways…

"Ron, you need to look at this!" She said, stuffing a newspaper in front of his face. Ron took the paper and read the headline of the front page.

Is Potter Really The Best Man For Minister- I THINK NOT!

By Ginevra Weasley

Harry James Potter is one of the many heroes of the Wizarding World. Known for his defeat of the Dark Lord and his versatility and success in many jobs, the former Auror turned Quidditch star has now decided to take on the role of Minister of Magic.

BUT, is really capable of it?

Though to the public Potter seems like a very talented and responsible candidate, he is really the worst possible choice for such a demanding job. What few people know is that Potter actually suffers from a huge case of Narcissism and fear of commitment. The oh-so-special Boy-Who-Lived is famous within his group of so-called friends for always wanting control over everything and then never finishing the job.

"Yeah, Harry's a great friend but his has this sort of saving people thing. He may not be trying to, but he always seems to be the center of attention and that leads people away from who he really is," says insider, Ronald Weasley. Now you're probably wondering, who is Harry Potter at home and can he lead Britain's Wizarding Sector through such hard times?

He can't. Potter is lazy. He won't take care of the things that need to be done. Forget about Muggle affairs and mending the bond between purebloods and muggleborns broken during the war. The only thing Potter cares for is Quidditch and his love of fast women. Not to mention his hatred of the one and only Draco Malfoy, who just happens to be the other candidate for Minister?

And the plot thickens. Could it be that Potter just wants revenge against Malfoy for the animosity between them during their time at school? It's true, Potter has always been jealous of Malfoy and he thinks that by winning the title of Minister of Magic, he can prove he's the better wizard, but he's not.

Have people really forgotten the great deeds Malfoy performed for the resistance during the war? Not only did he become a spy, he fought and killed his father and head Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Now, Malfoy is one of the wealthiest business men in the Wizarding World and knows a thing or two about real responsibility. He knows how to take care of things and run a company. That's just what we need after Fudge's reign that led our world into depression. Malfoy is what we need to bring us back on top. The only thing Potter will do is try to fix his inferiority complex. Not exactly the best choice for a political leader.

So, don't be fooled by Potter's past heroics. He won't do anything but dig us farther into the hole that we've been struggling for so long to get out of. Don't give power to an incompetent again.

For more on the upcoming election turn to page 12.

Ron looked at the article in awe.

"Isn't it dreadful?" Hermione said. Ron threw down the paper and stood up pacing up and down the small room.

"Who would do a thing like this to Harry!? This election means so much to him!"

"That's just it, Ron. Look at the article again." She said softly. Ron looked at her a second before retrieving the article and skimming the article.

"What?" He didn't see anything… wait… NO WAY! "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I know, I didn't believe it either."

"Ginny wrote this? Ginny my sister! Harry's fiancé! Why the hell would she do this?!" He bellowed throwing down the paper and storming into the closet. Things started flying out in all directions, which Hermione had to artfully duck. She could hear Ron ranting over the crashing sounds coming from the closet. Ron came back out dressed in jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

"Honestly Ron! All that fuss to get dressed!" Hermione growled.

"Oh, be quiet, Hermione! We need to get over to their place. I think its time we all sat down and had a chat with Ginny." Ron took out his wand and apparated. Hermione stood there a moment before shaking her head and pulling out her wand.

_'Why would Ginny do such a thing? She was in love with Harry, wasn't she?_'

With that thought, she apparated.

-----

Hermione arrived outside the door of Ginny and Harry's flat in Muggle London to find Ron practically banging down the door.

"Open up! I know you two are in there and by the way things look, you two certainly aren't shagging, so stop ignoring me and open the bloody door!" Hermione rushed over to the furious red-head and tried to rip him away from the door.

"Ron, really, stop it!"

"Watch out, Hermione! I'm taking the door down! TRY TO KEEP ME OUT, HUH GINNY?!" As Ron began to back down the hallway, ready to jump into the door, Hermione quickly stepped forward.

"Alohamora," she muttered frantically and the door flew open.

"MOVE OUT OF- oh… good work, Hermione." The married couple stepped into the flat. Ron's eyes widened and Hermione gasped.

The entire place was a mess. Everything was torn apart. All the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen area hung open, shattered plates and glasses lay on the floors, the television was cracked, books and C.D.s were missing from their shelves, and clothes were thrown randomly about the place.

"What happened?" murmured Ron, looking around.

"Do you think they're alright?" Hermione asked nervously. Ron looked back at her.

"I don't know… Ginny? Harry? You here?" Ron called moving into another room. Hermione followed his lead and went to the bedroom door. It was shut, so she knocked timidly. There was no reply. She slowly opened the door peeking inside. A retched stench filled her nostrils.

Alcohol… and something else not quite appropriate to mention.

The bedroom was in the same state as the rest of the house. It looked as though a tornado had run through there. Hermione gagged at the smell. She had never been one for liquor and when she turned to leave, something caught her eye. A pair of feet hung out from behind the bed- very large feet.

"Harry?" she called, going closer to the other side of the bed. Hermione choked at the site of him. He was wearing a pair of old boxers and a torn t-shirt. There were cuts all over him and his glasses were broken. A large bruise was forming on his left cheek. By his side was an empty bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey.

"Ron, I think you better come into the bedroom!" she called over her shoulder. Ron quickly came into the room and stumbled over to Harry, gulping when he saw him.

"Bloody hell,"

Hermione knelt down and began to look over Harry, healing what she could of his cuts.

"Ron, help me get him up on the bed."

The two struggled to pick him up and flopped him on the bed. The black haired boy began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked at the two before some realization landed on him and he bolted up, looking around the room frantically.

"Gin, Gin! Where are you?" He began to get up, but Ron lightly pushed him back down on the bed, "Ron, Hermione, you gotta help me! Quick, stop her before she leaves! You can't let her go!"

"Harry, calm down, there's no one else here but Ron and me."

"No, GINNY!" Ron had to hold Harry down as he tried to pry from the red head's grasp. Hermione looked on in horror.

"Harry, stop it, please! You have to calm down!" Harry stopped struggling and looked over at her. He was crying.

"Ginny…"

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I did something really stupid." Ron's face flushed in anger as he looked down at his sobbing friend. He grabbed the man's collar and shook him furiously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU PRAT? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER AND THEN I'LL GET FRED AND GEORGE OVER HERE TO BLOODY UP YOUR SORRY CORPSE!"

"RON! Stop it! Put him down!" Hermione screeched.

"WHERE IS SHE HARRY? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"RON, PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!" Hermione cried, trying in vain to pull Ron off the other man.

"HERMIONE! THIS IS BETWEEN HARRY AND ME!"

"NO RON!" Hermione quickly ducked and rose up between Ron and Harry, trapped by Ron's arms grasping Harry's collar.

"HERMIONE! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IF YOU WOULD PLEASE STEP ASIDE, THEN I COULD GET BACK TO WALLOPING THIS WANKER'S ASS!"

"Walloping?" Harry questioned vaguely.

"Harry, shut up! You're drunker than Percy was on Father's Day!" Hermione shouted.

"Father's Day? How did I miss that?" Ron suddenly asked.

"It was when you were inside challenging anybody with a pulse to a game of Wizard's chess. Fred and George slipped a bottle of Irish whiskey into his pumpkin juice. Horrible trick, but rather comical."

"That's why he was screaming Rocky Raccoon at the top of his lungs!"

"Percy was always an in the closet Beatles fan." Harry added.

"Really? I always pictured him as more of a Beach Boys type of guy," said Hermione.

"He's not really a surfer type. The Beatles suit him better."

"Yeah, I think he fancied Paul." Ron said.

"Well, who wouldn't? Paul was a good looking chap and a right fine bass player." Hermione said, with a dreamy smile rising on her lips.

"I kind of like Ringo. He always seemed to be having a good time."

"No Ron, it's all about John." Harry said, shaking his head.

"What?! John was the one to break up the band!" The red head glared.

"How come George never gets any love?" questioned a voice from behind. The Golden Trio whirled around in surprise.

Ginny Weasley was leaning against the door, an eyebrow raised at the group who were too close together for their own good.

"Hmmm, sketchy situation and compromising position… what _are _you people doing?"

"Ginny?!" All three shouted at once. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You guys sound like an old Scooby Doo rerun."

"Ginny, you have some explaining to do! What was the meaning of that article?!" Ron shouted, but Ginny looked totally unfazed. She walked over to the cracked mirror on the wall and began to fix her red hair into a ponytail.

"I don't have anything to explain to you," she turned around with a mock smile on her face, "Though it is a pleasure to see you both. Ron, you're looking well, and Hermione, how are you? It's been much too long," Her smile faded as she came to look upon Harry, "Oh, Harry, how are you holding up? I heard Cho's pregnant. Must've been quite the shock, hmm?" She said scathingly.

"Cho Chang is pregnant! I didn't know she was going out with anybody. It's too bad, 'cause that'll mean she won't be playing the Cannons. She'll have to leave the Harpies to have the kid. I kind of wanted to see you guys play against each other…Who's the father, Gin?" Ginny just shook her head at the red head. One minute he was furious, the next he was making innocent conversation. Not to mention he had to be the thickest prat in all of Britain.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione said with understanding. At least she was somewhat sharp. Hermione slowly ducked under Ron's arms and walked over to Ginny, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. Oh, I can't even understand why he did it, but it's not your fault! This explains your article then… Ginny, I really am sorry. If there's anything I can-"

Ginny quickly pushed away and glared at Hermione.

"Like I need your pity."

"What are you two talking about? Did I miss something?" Ron asked dumbly. Hermione turned to him and sighed.

"Ron, sometimes you can be so slow… and YOU!" she turned to Harry," YOU AWEFUL MANWHORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! RON, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO HURT HIM SO BADLY SO HE CAN'T EVEN WALK! AND THEN I'LL HEX HIM INTO OBLIVION!"

"Oh, wait, can I just do one thing before you two do that." Ginny walked over to the two boys, "Ron, if you would kindly step aside?" He did so with a puzzled look on his face. Ginny stepped to Harry and looked him straight in the eyes with great concentration.

"Ginny, please," he pleaded, but she cut him off.

"Just look at me."

…

…

…

SMACK!

That was too much for a drunken Harry who fell to the ground. Ginny looked on him with such furry in her eyes. She smirked slightly as he fell and was about to turn away when an idea came to mind.

POW!

She kicked him straight in the untouchables. Harry must have jumped three feet in the air and yelped in pain. He fell back to the ground and began rocking back and forth, holding his crouch and moaning.

"Ginny! What was that for?! That was real low, Gin, real low…" Ron asked with wide eyes. He was majorly confused at this point.

"Shut up, Ron. It's not like the sorry bastard didn't deserve it. Don't worry, Harry dear, I didn't come over her just to do that. See, I left in such a rush last night that I didn't realize I still had this on," She held up her left hand to reveal her diamond engagement ring. She began to pull it off and threw it right at Harry's head.

"I think I was entitled to that before I really left… so I think I'm gonna get going. Ron, Hermione, call me. We'll do lunch, and Harry, rot in hell for me, will you?" With that she strutted out of the bedroom.

The three left behind watched her leave- Hermione concerned, Ron confused, and Harry in pain. There was a moment of puzzled silence before Ginny popped her head in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking The White Album with me." And she was gone.

That got Harry moving.

"No way, Ginny!" He ran after her, but was too late. She waved at him before she slammed the front door in his face. Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the bedroom. The three looked between each other. Ron scratched his head.

"I still don't get what's going on,"

"Harry knocked Cho Chang up." Hermione said wearily.

"**WHAT!**"

The last thing Ginny heard as she walked down the hallway was a repeated thumping and muffled shouts coming through the walls. She smiled in satisfaction.

Sure, he could be dumb, but Ron could be really great sometimes. You just had to be patient.

----

A/N- OK! That was the start of my first Harry Potter fanfiction! YAY! Not…

Well anyways, I really get motivated by reviews so if you could look into that. But really, I write faster if I get reviews, even if they're mean or critical. Not that it gives you free reign to do that sort of thing… I'll just shut up now…

Don't worry, this is a Draco/Ginny fic. Sorry to make Harry a bit of a wanker but I think it adds to the story, don't you? Well, anyways... Draco is coming in soon, don't worry.

You might have noticed that the first scene is highly inspired from something else. Cookies for those who guess right!

So thanks for reading my fic!

Wow, this whole note sounds really lame and corny… but forget that.

Umm, email me if you have any questions, it's lucydanceswithrockinhorsepeopleyahoo.com please title your emails STORMS.

Yeah, so tell me what you think and I promise not to bore you w/ a ramble fest next time.

Oh, and please don't mind grammar errors. I do try to get them all, but I'm only human.

I'm really sorry, but one more thing. I don't think MAJORLY is actually a word but I like it so, so what?


	2. I'll Cry Instead

**Disclaimer**- Do you think I would be wasting my time writing sad fanfictions making no money rather than pumping out books that make millions of dollars if I owned Harry Potter-I think not.

**Storms**

****

Chapter Two- I'll Cry Instead

-----

_"I've got every reason on earth to be mad, _

_'cause I've just lost the only girl I had. _

_If I could see you right now, I'd try to make you say it somehow_

_But I can't, so I'll cry instead_

_I got a chip on my shoulder that's bigger than my feet_

_I can't talk to the people that I meet_

_If I could get my way, I'd get myself locked up today_

_But I can't, so I'll cry instead_

_Don't wanna cry when there's people there_

_I get shy when they start to stare_

_I'm gonna hide myself away, but I'll come back again someday"_

_**I'll Cry Instead**_ by The Beatles

-----

Draco Malfoy strutted down the corridor with a smug grin on his face, winking at ever woman he went by.

Today was a very good day.

Draco had just gotten out of bed a few hours earlier next to a Russian vixen, who he shagged as soon as he had her woken up. Then, he had his favorite breakfast (strawberry pop-tarts- some muggle food) and took a long, environment deflating shower. But it was when he sat down at the desk in his study that good news found his way. There, sitting on the cherry mahogany, was the Daily Prophet in all its glory.

And on the front page had to be the greatest article he had ever read. That wanker was finally getting recognized for what he really was, and who was informing the world of Potter's true colors?

Ginny Weasley.

Yes, that's right, Ginny Weasley. The sorry carrot top who had followed Potter like a mutt for a good portion of her life. The sorry carrot top who blushed every time she was around the git. The sorry carrot top who had dated Potter since her fifth year. The sorry carrot top who had fought Death Eaters and survived. The sorry carrot top who had finally reached five foot nine. The sorry carrot top who had the most amazing curves. The sorry carrot top who wasn't so much of a carrot top any more, but had more of a crimson color to her hair-

Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Stop right there! Ginny Weasley is not in the least bit attractive. Nope- not at all.

Plus she worked for him, and things could get messy.

Wait! Why was he even considering Weasley? That was just wrong! It must be the personal high he was having at the moment. He was getting confused. That's it! Just a bit disoriented. Draco was most certainly not interested in the Weaslette.

That is, until he walked into her office to find her bent over, her skirt riding up her long legs.

He raised an eyebrow, involuntarily of course.

Hold the phone! This was Ginny Weasley or had he forgotten that? Just get a grip, man.

He quickly frosted his features and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Ginny quickly whirled around from the file cabinet she was looking in. As she moved, Draco caught a glimpse of her panties.

Green. Slytherin green.

He gulped, very uncharacteristically, might I add.

"Oh, it's you. What the do you need now?" Ginny asked in casual annoyance as she flopped into her chair. Draco mentally shook himself and regained his composure.

"I wanted to talk to you about your article. It was quite satisfactory." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Satisfactory? Is that your idea of a compliment, Malfoy?"

"Well, I can't let your head get too big."

"I'm touched by your concern for the size of my head, but maybe you should be looking after your own. It's been getting rather bloated recently." She said uninterestedly, seizing the chance to pick up a quill and begin shifting through some papers she had pulled out. Draco opened his mouth expecting to say something sharp, but nothing came.

Nothing- had that ever happened before? What was happening to him? He mentally groaned.

"How would you feel about writing an editorial on the election every week?" Ginny stopped what she was doing still looking down at the papers. She muttered something unidentifiable under her breath and began writing again.

"An editorial?"

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

"I've already talked to Grant about this. He says he'll need your rough draft by the end of the week."

"Alright," Draco stood up and looked around the office awkwardly. Ginny paid no attention, keeping herself busy with the pile of papers on her desk.

"Well… I'll leave you to your work." Draco hurried out of the office without a second glance. He leaned up against the shut door and sighed.

How the hell was she capable of THAT?

-----

"YES!" Ginny shouted in joy as she jumped in the air and made a thrust with her right arm.

"I'VE GOT AN EDITORIAL! I'VE GOT AN EDITORIAL!"

This had to be the greatest news she had gotten in a long time and it was all thanks to Harry. Ginny suddenly scowled.

Harry.

It had been two days since she had left him, and already she felt lost. Harry had been her world; he was all that mattered.

And then, she had walked on him in the middle of a snog session with Cho Chang in their own flat. She had died a thousand deaths when she walked through that door. How could he have possibly done something like that to her? Was it really worth it to throw the eight years that they had been together away for some meaningless sex?

But it wasn't meaningless, as Ginny later found out. It seemed that Harry and Cho's affair had been going on for three years now. It all began during a minor breakup between Harry and Ginny, and had developed from there.

But why had he kept it going?

Ginny sighed. In all the years they had been together, she had never been able to grasp how his mind worked. But that really didn't matter now, because…

"I'VE GOT AN EDITORIAL! I'VE GOT AN EDITORIAL!"

-----

One thing Harry could say about Molly Weasley was that she made a mean batch of cookies.

She had arrived at Harry and Ginny's- no, excuse me- just Harry's apartment after a much '_jumbled_' conversation with Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had spent the last half an hour fumbling over him, unable to understand why Ginny had left him. She felt sorry for the guy. He did look horrible, after his _encounter_ with Ron… and Hermione. Of course, she didn't know about Cho. He was planning to tell her about that… later.

"Harry dear, I was so worried- still am worried, mind you. Ron practically thrashed the Burrow looking for Fred and George, Hermione trailing after him. The only thing I got out of the boy related to you and Ginny, and I come over here to find Ginny gone, leaving you with this mess." Molly cried lightly while removing cookies from the pan with a shaky spatula.

"Oh, yeah…well, she left in kind of a rush… I'm sure she didn't…eh…mean it?" Harry was totally pulling this one out of his arse.

"Oh, of course dear, but I still can't understand why she left. Ron mentioned something about Cho Chang. Did she tell you why she was leaving, because I believe you deserve an explanation?"

"Oh…um…yeah, Gin knows Cho from work… and yeah, those two got to liking each other… and well… Cho's pregnant… and-"

"Ginny left to go and support her! Oh, that's something I never would expect…did you know Ginny always disliked Cho? I ever knew why, but… Oh! I still can't believe she just ran out like that, leaving you behind! Wasn't even thinking of you, I can guarantee. I can't believe she would be so selfish!" Molly said passionately as she slammed innocent cookies on to the plate. Harry watched her nervously.

Maybe it would be better if he didn't tell her about Cho until… later… much later…

"Um, I'm sure she's coming back… yeah, she would never leave permanentl-"

"No! Of course not! Ginny and you were meant to be together and I'm sure the fight you two had will just blow over. It always does… what were you two fighting about anyway?"

"Ah… bills?" Okay Harry, that was lame. Not much of a thinker, are we? Obviously, Harry was thinking just that too, "And her leaving!" he added quickly. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, startled for a moment.

"Well, yes… It must be horrible for you to have her gone. I would have objected to Arthur leaving in this sort of situation. We are still to this day, very much in love, you know?" Molly said with a dreamy gleam in her eyes. Harry nodded blankly.

"Yeah…Ginny and I are in love too!"

"YEAH-"

"-RIGHT!"

Three red heads stood majestically in the doorway, standing tall and proud, ready to fight for justice. If they were on a comic book cover, I totally would've bought it.

"Fred, George! What are you two doing here? And Percy?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. Had she been looking, she would have noticed the look of sheer horror etched in Harry's features.

"Well, mum, we just had a bit of a talk," Fred began.

"With Ron and Hermione," added George.

"And they told us something very _alarming_,"

"So, we decided to come down here and have a little _chat_ with Harry,"

"_In private_,"

"Mother, if you would kindly step outside with me I could explain the situation. I would truly love to stay in here and join Fred and George in the festivities, but it's not really my area of expertise," said Percy.

"Never were truer words spoken," George said.

"What's going on here?" Molly growled threateningly. Percy put his hand on his mother's back and began to lead her to the door.

"Now, mother, if you'll just hear me through, I'm sure you'll understand, if not appreciate, the course of action, we as Weasleys are taking." As Percy began to open the door, he turned back to Harry, "Oh, I do believe Bill and Charlie will be coming around in fifteen minutes or so." He said with a sly grin on his face.

As soon as the door shut, Fred and George moved closer to Harry, an odd glint in their eyes and rubbing their hands. Harry squirmed nervously. Outside the flat Harry could here the muffled voices of Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"**WHAT?!" **she screeched. Harry cringed at her tone.

This was not a good position to be in. First Ginny, then Ron- how many Weasleys were going to beat him up? At this rate, he'd be a bloody pulp by the end of the week.

Harry was suddenly realizing how _truly_ stupid it was to get involved with Cho and found himself thinking of Ginny. He was starting to really miss her, you know? But she would never come back now. She was too headstrong to do that, and at this point, Harry doubted he be around to come back to.

He smiled nervously as Fred and George approached.

Man, he had really fucked things up this time.

-----

'_This is ridiculous,_'

It was pouring rain and of course, she had no coat and was wearing flip flops. Ginny was always so prepared- note the sarcasm.

She was slouched, grasping a decrepit carpet bag, sinking in the mud, and using an old Daily Prophet as a makeshift umbrella. The cottage in front of her would have regularly stood out in the quaint town with its immaculate garden and coloring, but today it looked quite dull. In fact, everything looked quite dull.

Ginny hadn't been here in years, forgetting all about the occupant of the house. Now, creeping up on her was a supposed long lost guilt, and suddenly she felt terrible and embarrassed. Maybe, she shouldn't have come. Ron and Hermione would let her stay with them or the Burrow, perhaps. No, it would just be awkward having to live with brothers who would remind her each day of the relationship she once had. Maybe, it was best she came here. After all, Luna had been her best friend.

Biting her lip, Ginny timidly knocked on the green front door.

_'Let her not be home. Please don't be home…'_

She waited a quick moment at the door, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Well, looks like nobody's home," she smiled in relief and quickly turned, hurrying back to the street, but before she could make it off the porch, the green door opened behind her.

"Ginny?" Standing in a doorway was a round faced, yet skinny man. Decked out in yellow boxers and an open, frilly bathrobe, he looked quite comical. Had _I_ been there, I would have most surely laughed at his expense. But I was not there, and Ginny, being to god damn surprised, let the man go free of humiliation.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom? What are you doing here?'

"I really should be asking you that."

"I-um, is ah… Is Luna here?"

"Yes, I'm here." Appearing at Neville's side, (quite miraculously, might I add) the blonde gave Ginny a hard, dreamy look. She did not look surprised at all and Ginny smiled nervously.

"Neville, I think it's rather unnecessary to keep Ginny out in the rain, but if you want her out there…"

"Oh, right!" He hastily stepped aside to let Ginny forward. The inside of the cottage was pleasantly cluttered, giving off a cozy warmth. Neville took Ginny's bag, "I assume you're staying?"

"Oh, if it's all right with you…"

"Yes," Luna said, "You can stay in the guest room… Would you like some eggs?" The blonde started moving towards a doorway at the end of the foyer. She was wearing only a collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Ginny guessed in was Neville's.

"Eggs?"

"Yes," Luna looked over her shoulder sending Ginny another penetrating gaze.

"At six o'clock at night?"

"Yes," She said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Come on, Ginny! Eggs at night are not such an unusual thing. Now, I don't know about you, but my mom makes a mean fried egg sandwich every Sunday night for supper. She cooks it just right so the yoke kind of mixes with the ketchup and sinks into the bread- you've got to have wheat bread though, white is yucky in my opinion. Believe me, it is so good! So if you have been deprived of a fried egg sandwich before now, I suggest you go talk to your mum's, because you are most certainly missing out on one of those gold pieces of childhood.

Oh, jeez, sorry… rambling…um, yeah… Back to the story!

Ginny blinked, then remembering this was Luna, she sighed and followed her into the kitchen. Luna began to fumble through the cabinets, summoning utensils with her wand throughout the room. Ginny sat awkwardly at the table, picking at her nails, occasionally biting one.

"Trouble in paradise?" Luna spoke to her, back turned, flipping eggs on a small grill.

"What?" Ginny asked somewhat puzzled by Luna's question. Luna turned around, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What happened between you and Harry? She said, but Ginny had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yes, what did happen? I mean, why else would you be here?" Neville had come back, leaning in the kitchen doorway. He'd had the courtesy to change, now wearing lime green robes. Both he and Luna were looking at the red head expectantly.

Ginny really didn't want to talk about this. All she wanted to do was avoid the situation, put it from her mind. Maybe, that way, she could pretend that never happened.

But it did, and she knew it.

She hated it, too.

There was no point in working around it with Luna. The odd woman, once dubbed 'Looney' had an uncanny way of identifying the problem. In fact, she had an uncanny way of making one feel better about the problem.

"Um… he cheated on me."

And suddenly, the only sound was the sizzle of frying eggs.

"W-why?" Neville stammered, wide eyed. Luna, looking totally unfazed, turned back to the grill.

"Don't you think I've been asking myself the same thing?" Ginny said miserably.

It was true. Although she had buried herself in work, the past three days, a voice somewhere in the back of her head kept repeating that same question. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt about herself. Was she not smart enough, or pretty enough? Was she annoying or not giving him enough attention? Or was she being to needy? It was driving her insane.

The eggs were done, so now the room was just silent.

"Neville, why don't you get to work?" Luna said.

"Oh, yes, nightshift at Mungo's, ya know. I'll see you both a little later on." Neville gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, waved lamely and walked out the room. Luna stood still for a moment, waiting for the distinct '_POP_' of apparating.

Luna put the eggs down on the counter and took a seat on the bench next to Ginny. She gave her a hard thoughtful look, before doing the most surprising thing, taking Ginny in her arms, giving her a warm hug,

That was all Ginny needed to lose it. For the past three days, she had held it all inside, refusing to let her true feeling show. But now, here with Luna, it was okay. She wasn't being stupid for wanting to cry and she did just that. She cried with Luna late into the night, letting it all go.

And somehow, she felt better about things, and all the barriers put up between the two girls were gone. They were just the two best friends again. Best friends who had gone through everything together, and now they were reunited.

And that, was the most comforting thing Ginny had felt in a long time.

-----

A/N- So! That's the end of the second chapter- Thank god!

Okay I'm really sorry about not getting this out quickly to _all my reviewers_ (note the sarcasm)…. No I'm just kidding.

What can I say; I wasn't really motivated until I read the wonderful** Fire331's** review. Thanks so much for giving me some support!

Thanks to **Kate **too, although I now her personally, it was much appreciated. She's my wonderful beta reader, but due to technical difficulties, she had not read the chapter before I put it up. She hasn't read this chapter either, cause she's on vacation for two weeks, but I was getting anxious- so if stuff is wrong, blame it on Microsoft word.

Hopefully this chapter will draw in some more readers, cause I really am a hopeless review seeker- no pun intended.

So please review! It will only take a bit of your time, constructive criticism welcome.

Well, that's all for now folks. I'll be sure to have the next chapter out quicker than this one; I did go to softball camp at the University of Notre Dame for a week and had no computer. Let me tell you, I never want to see a softball again. I not even athletic for heaven's sake, But I really want to go to Notre Dame and you practically have to play a sport to get in. I mean, I'm not really bad or anything, but I wasn't the best. Plus we had to get up a 6:00 each morning and go to 9:30 at night. It was insane! But the campus is beautiful and the have a great Medieval Studies program and drama program which is what I want to do, so I must suffer for my future. Jeez, am I whining! Sorry, I ramble too often. You should see me on this message board I go to… no never mind that!

Well, thanks for reading my fic and please review!


	3. For No One

**Disclaimer**- I say I own Harry Potter, I end up in a straight jacket. Not my idea of a good time.

A/N- For some reason this chapter wouldn't show up when I uploaded it last night so I'm try again. Here it is...

**Storms**

Chapter Three- For No One

-----

_"Your day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all the words of kindness linger on   
When she no longer needs you  
  
She wakes up, she makes up  
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you  
  
And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!  
  
You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead  
You think she needs you  
  
And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!  
  
You stay home, she goes out  
She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone  
She doesn't need him  
  
Your day breaks, your mind aches  
There will be time when all the things she said will fill your head  
You won't forget her  
  
And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!"_

_For No One_ by The Beatles

-----

"Do you remember that time we stayed up all night listening to the muggle oldies station and singing along to every song they played?"

"And we didn't know the words to half of them."

"There was a lot of mumbling emanating from my room."

It was one would call the perfect midsummer night. The full moon glowed orange, casting the stars in an eerie glow. It was warm, but not hot, and moisture filled the air from the earlier rain. Two girls lay in the damp grass, surrounded by fireflies, staring up into the midnight abyss.

"I loved your apartment back then." Luna reminisced.

"That was before I moved in with Harry." Ginny said, flicking her hand at a rogue firefly.

"Yeah,"

"What were we, eighteen, nineteen?"

"Nineteen,"

"It seems so long ago now." Ginny said.

"Not really," Luna clapped a mosquito that had taken residence on her arm.

"I just lost track of things, it seems." The red head said, almost regretfully.

"You always lost track of things when it came to Harry." Luna stated.

"_He was my earth, moon, and stars." _Ginny said sarcastically,_ "_Funny how things suddenly come into perspective."

"You act as though you're the one who did something wrong." Luna said, turning her head to look at her friend.

"…"

"Ginny, it's not your fault it happened."

"…"

"Ginny," The blonde tried to coax her friend out of silence. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"I just wonder sometimes why he did it, ya know? Everything was perfect between us- the perfect friends, the perfect family, the perfect apartment, the perfect jobs, the perfect look. Hell, we practically _were_ James and Lily Potter. That's what everyone said, and how could a relationship already proven to work fail so horribly?" She whispered. Luna could tell she was trying hard not to cry. The tears were already welling in her bright brown orbs. Luna hated seeing her friend so distraught over this, and was trying to do all she could, but it was going to take time- a long time, before this was over.

"You weren't James and Lily Potter. You were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter- two completely different people. Sure, you guys looked great together, but if you looked behind the appearance, behind the look, anyone could see that it wasn't meant to be." Luna said with reason. Ginny looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded. Luna shrugged.

"Harry was always so content with the simplest of things. All he wanted was the typical married life- the classic white house with a red front door, lawn littered with the children's toys, _him_ having the great job, and _you_ staying home with the kids, cleaning the house, cooking meals. He _wanted_ you to be Molly Weasley, and even though I think you would have given him that, you wouldn't have been happy. You've lived that life before, Ginny, and you hated it."

Ginny stared at her friend; a tear ran sideways on to her nose from the angle of her head.

"I think you know deep down that this is the correct assessment- no matter how much you want to deny it." Luna added softly. Ginny clenched her eyes shut and turned her head towards the stars. A moment passed between them, only the regular nighttime sounds breaking the silence.

"Why didn't I see it then?" Ginny asked.

"You wouldn't let yourself see it. You put all your ideals behind the face of Harry. You expected too much and received too little." Luna replied.

"That doesn't explain his actions." Ginny said bitterly. Luna shrugged.

"I don't have the all the answers, but Harry does. Maybe you should talk to him. Get some closure." Ginny nodded and swallowed.

"Closure,"

-----

_'I can not believe I am doing this…_'

Ginny thought as she made her way down the paved streets of Diagon Alley, delaying as long as she could by stopping at shop windows and pretending to be intrigued by the objects inside them. She could not do that for much longer though, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was coming around the bend.

As she came closer to the ice cream place, she could see a raven haired man, sitting at an outdoor table, his back turned to the street. Suddenly, a whole rush of emotions came upon Ginny- first anger, hurt, then disappointment, shame, and even though just seeing him made her feel so utterly worthless, there was also a sense of longing and want. How could he still do that to her even after what he had done?

Walking as slowly as she possibly could, the red head meandered over to his table. As she drew closer, he must have heard her and turned around, giving a sad smile.

Ginny's mouth flew open at his appearance. He really did look horrible. His nose was patched as though it had been broken and his left eye was purple. She could see the bruises running up and down his arms, displayed by the large t-shirt he was wearing.

"Merlin…" Ginny whispered softly. Is this what her brothers had done, beat him until he was barely able to move? Her Harry, looking as though he just got out of some horrible pub brawl.

NO- not her Harry, just Harry- lying, double crossing, backstabbing Harry… and she didn't care about him anymore.

Or… at least she was trying not to care about him anymore.

"I look that bad, huh?"

"What?" That snapped Ginny back into reality, "Oh, sorry- zoned out…"

"That's fine, how about you sit down." Harry smiled softly.

"Right… sorry," Ginny mumbled as she took the seat across from him, a blush growing on her face.

Wait! A blush! Certainly this wasn't happening! Ginny didn't love Harry anymore. He had cheated on her! She shouldn't even be here right now!

_'But I haven't even given him a chance to tell his side of the story yet… maybe I should stay…'_

"How you been?" Harry asked, an undertone of sympathy running in his voice. Ginny tried to ignore this.

"Good, you?"

"Fine," he paused a moment, taking a deep breath, "No, that's a flat out lie. I'm not okay, Gin. I'm really horrible which is what I deserve for being such a horrible person-" As he took a breath, Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, I didn't come here to listen to how horrible I person you are. Believe me, I know- No wait, I don't mean that. Really Harry, you're not horrible, you're great… well, maybe not great- No, that's not true! Oh, I'm just gonna shut up now, okay?" Ginny moaned and put her heads in her hands. She could not believe how stupid she was acting.

"Okay, Gin," Harry chuckled softly. Ginny shot a glare at him, making him laugh even harder, "If you don't watch out, your face will stick that way, and I can't say it's very becoming."

"Hey!" Ginny said, throwing a crumpled napkin at his head. He caught it easily, causing Ginny to scowl. After all, he was seeker for the Chudley Cannons.

"Here I thought we were having ice cream, but it was really just a set up for you to throw more crap at me. _I love you too, Gin_." He said the last bit in a sarcastic tone. Ginny laughed as the saying had become familiar to her.

"_I love you too, Har_." Ginny replied in fashion, completely unaware of what she was saying… for a moment that is. Then she groaned at her stupidity. "Just disregard that, okay?"

"Why? You didn't mean it?"

"No- well, yes I didn't mean it! Harry, this is absurd! We shouldn't be acting like this!" Ginny said vehemently.

Denial is not just a river in Egypt.

"How should we be acting like then? Like we hate each other?" He asked, almost challenging her.

"We DO hate each other! How quickly you forget!" she added cynically. Harry frowned and looked down at the table.

"I don't hate you, Gin. I couldn't hate you. I love you too much." He said softly, almost embarrassed.

And then, Ginny totally folded. So much for trying to hate Harry.

A rogue tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't say what you don't mean, Harry." She choked, biting back a sob. Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"But I do mean it. I mean it more than anything else. I don't love Cho, I never did. Why can't you see that?" Harry pleaded.

"Then why were you with her? Three years is an awfully long time to stay with someone you don't care about!" Harry blinked at her.

"Three years? What are you talking about?"

"You've been with Cho since that break-up we had three years ago! Don't try to deny it! Colin Creevey has seen you with her! He told me the other day at work!"

"I'll admit I went out with Cho a few times when we broke up, but I have not been with her for the past three years! Colin Creevey was the one who said Professor McGonagall was sleeping with Snape! He's not exactly the most reliable source!" Harry defended himself.

"Then explain how she got pregnant, huh?!" Ginny said her voice firm and accusing.

"The Annual Season Start Quidditch Bash, that's how!" Harry yelled, "If I remember, you were in France, working on a lead for three weeks, and I was at home all alone! Then I had to go to that bloody party without you! As if I wasn't lonely enough already! The only thing that could help me keep my mind off you was the bar. Two hours later, I'm completely blasted! And where do I wake up, on the stairs of apartment building, eleven o'clock in the morning, not idea what I had done during the night. A month later, I get a call from Cho sodding Chang telling me she's pregnant and the kid is mine! Do you know what that was like?! I had gotten some girl pregnant I don't really even know and what's worse; I had no recollection of it! I love you, Gin! I would do anything to stay with you, for that child to be yours instead of hers, but I can't. I fucked up, and now I have to make up for it. I won't leave Cho to take care of the baby all alone. It's her child as much as it is mine, and I still want to marry you, Gin. I want to make this work, but we'll both have to make sacrifices. I won't abandon this kid. I want it to have the parents I never had. Please, understand."

He stopped, gasping for breath. Looking around, he realized how loud he had been, and now all of the famous Harry Potter's problems had been aired across Diagon Alley. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He could here the caddy whispers and gossips around him.

Ginny wanted to crawl somewhere and die. Everywhere there were people murmuring furiously about the outburst. Somewhere in the middle of Harry's spiel, she had started full out crying. She tried to wipe away the tears, but to no avail. They stained her now puffy face, turning her eyes red. And now, everyone was looking at her. This had to be the worst type of humiliation.

Finally, the words started sinking in. He hadn't meant to cheat on her. He still loved her as she still loved him! He didn't have to marry Cho. Harry wanted to marry her! He could still take care of the child while married to her. This kind of thing happened all the time.

But he did sleep with someone else, and no matter how much she loved him, it still hurt. She knew she couldn't forgive him just now, but she would try her hardest to. She had to give him a second chance, give herself a second chance. She wouldn't abandon him this time, making sure something like this wouldn't happen again.

But something like that wouldn't happen again, right. It was just a mistake and people shouldn't be punished for them. But what if he did do it again, even if he didn't mean to? Could she handle that?

Ginny shut her eyes tightly. No, she couldn't handle that. She would die if that happened again. Oh! Everything was so fucked up now! It would never be the way Ginny had pictured it. She would never come first anymore. Harry would have an entirely different family other then their own family, and Ginny didn't know if she could deal with that. It was selfish, sure, but she wanted the man she married to be her husband, the father of her children- not anybody else's.

She just couldn't let herself do it. For the second time in her life, she put herself completely out in the open, and for the second time in her life, everything had come crashing down on her.

"No, Harry," she choked, tears pouring down.

"What?" he asked softly, in horror. Ginny looked up at him. Her watery eyes searched his own.

"No, Harry, I won't marry you. I won't even be with you." Harry stared at her, hurt swimming in his eyes.

"No, Ginny, I love you. Doesn't that count for anything?" he said, hurriedly, trying in vain to change her mind. Ginny shook her head.

"I won't be second, I won't. I put myself on the line with everything to lose, and I lost it. I can't just go back to where we were, even if I tried. You have another family now, and it's not like I can just ignore it. Cho will always be around, always a constant reminder of what happened. And I-I don't know if I can really handle that."

"Ginny, you don't mean that. You love me. I know you love me," he said grabbing her hand and squeezing, trying to convince himself rather than her. Ginny took her hand slowly away and put it under the table, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before rising solemnly from the table and walking out of the patio into the street, trying to ignore Harry calling her name. She started sobbing at the sound of his voice. He sounded so caring, so loving, so convincing. He wanted her to marry him, to love him again, and Ginny wanted it so bad. But she couldn't go back. It was too late now.

Ginny kept moving, twisting and turning to avoid Harry, who she could still hear faintly over the din in the Alley. She couldn't face him, knowing if she did, she might just give in, and let him take her away into the sunset. But she was being delusional and recognized this on further thought. There was no sunset. Maybe there never was.

It was beginning to get dark and no longer could Ginny hear Harry's voice. She had no idea what time it really was, and her feet were starting to hurt. She had been walking blindly for so long now, paying no attention to her surroundings, tears still running down her face. Too tired to go on, she dropped on the curb of the street, her knees holding up her drooping head. She started to shake violently, sobs raking her body.

This had to be the bottom of the pit.

Suddenly, there was a light touch on her shoulder, calming her shudders. Ginny looked up to find a handkerchief held in front of her face. She snatched it and wiped the water from her cheeks, then blowing her nose.

"Thank you," she sniffed, handing the handkerchief back to its owner.

"Please, keep it." The owner had a very familiar, silky voice. Ginny quickly snapped her head in the person's direction.

My bad, the pit is most definitely deeper.

-----

Draco had been out all afternoon, running a few errands in Knockturn Alley. It had been around seven o'clock when he decided to start heading back to the Manor. Things tended to get a bit messy in Knockturn Alley at night, and he didn't want to stick around to see it.

On his way towards Diagon Alley, he saw a girl-no, woman hunched over on the curb, red hair hiding her face- very familiar red hair, wearing very familiar yet grotty red high tops.

"Damn," he muttered. Draco was in no mood to deal with the youngest Weasley. He was perfectly ready to walk by her, completely ignoring her, when she started sobbing. '_Great, she's crying,_' he thought. Sighing, Draco walked over the red head.

"Weasley?" Draco received no answer as the girl seemed completely oblivious to his presence. Muttering something unidentifiable, he took a handkerchief from inside his robes and touched her shoulder. She looked up and snatched the cloth, wiping down her face and blowing her nose. Draco maintained a lot of control not to curl his lip. I certainly would have. You want to here something gross? There's this guy at my school, who always gets runny noses during the winter, so he's always blowing his nose, right? Well, every time he does, he looks at the tissue when he's done. It is so nasty. He practically inspects it! Plus, I had to sit next to him this year in English. I was always so afraid he'd touch my desk or something and get snot all over my stuff. So gross! And once again, I am rambling… please continue reading- pay no attention to the psychotic author.

When she had finished tidying herself, she murmured thanks and tried to hand the handkerchief back to him.

"Please, keep it," he said tonelessly, deciding it was not a good idea to mock her at the moment. She lifted her head to look up at him. She seemed surprised for a moment, but that was easily replaced by the scowl she was sending at him.

"What do you want, now?" she growled, slowly propping herself up onto her feet. She was a mess. Her hair hung out in at different angles, doing nothing to complement her tear stained face. Her robes were splattered with mud.

"Nothing," he said shortly and began to walk away, before looking over his shoulder to see her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She didn't look well at all. He wondered what had happened, but pride prevented him from questioning. He turned his back and continued to walk down the street, putting thoughts of the Weaslette from mind.

_'I wonder what's for dinner…_'

-----

Luna and Neville sat on the couch in Luna's cottage. Luna's nose was stuck in the newest edition of the Quibbler while Neville drank a cup of good tea. It was around nine o'clock, and while Luna seemed completely worry free, Neville was becoming a bit anxious about Ginny's whereabouts. She had left to meet with Harry hours ago. Shouldn't she be home by now?

Suddenly, the front door creaked open, letting the missing red head into the house.

"Hey, guys," she smiled at the couple. Neville thought she looked quite good tonight. Her hair was pulled up loosely, rogue strands falling out here and there. She was wearing a pair of emerald green robes that went along famously with her hair. Her face seemed to glow tonight; Neville noticed she was wearing make-up. Her meeting with Harry must have gone really well because she appeared quite happy.

"How'd it go?" Neville asked.

"Pretty good. Harry explained a few things to me and I think we're okay now." She replied. Luna looked up from her newspaper.

"Are you two back together?" Neville said, interested. He hoped they were. Neville knew Harry. There had to be some reasonable explanation for his behavior. He never would have stayed with Cho for three years like Ginny had said. He just wasn't that kind of a guy.

"No, there not back together." Luna answered Neville's question, staring thoughtfully at Ginny. "What did he tell you?" Ginny looked down at her feet.

"He hasn't been going out with Cho like I thought. He just got drunk at the Quidditch Season Start Bash, doesn't remember a thing. Now Cho Chang is pregnant. Not much to tell." She said casually, like there was nothing wrong. Luna saw right through it.

"I knew Harry didn't cheat on you! Well, at least… not intentionally. That's great though, Ginny. I just knew you two would work it out." Neville said gladly. Luna looked over at him.

"They're not back together, Neville."

"What are you talking about? He wasn't really cheating on Ginny. Why wouldn't they be back together?" Neville asked.

"We're not back together, Neville," Ginny said, her smile fading a bit. Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Fwha-why?" he stammered. Ginny frowned.

"He wanted to, but…" she started, "but, I just couldn't let myself do it. He-he's got a family to take care of n-now. He d-doesn't need me." She was crying now, though fighting it. She was trying to smile, and make everything appear normal, "I'm just s-second best now. I…"

Neville was already getting up and taking the girl in his arms. She hid her face in her chest, crying fiercely. Luna looked on, a tear falling from her eyes. She walked over to the pair, and pulled Ginny away, giving her a hug.

"I've got a muggle radio upstairs. You want to come and listen to the oldies station with me? She asked. Ginny looked up at her and smiled through the tears, laughing in a choking sort of way.

"Yeah, sure," she replied. Luna smiled back at her, and the two headed up the narrow stairs.

Neville watched the two go, before putting on his cloak and leaving, letting the two girls do their own thing.

There was a lot of mumbling emanating from Luna's room that night.

-----

**A/N**- And that's the end of chapter three! YES! I got this one out quicker than the other one. I guess I was a bit more motivated from my sister harassing me about it. I was also motivated by some wonderful reviewers!

**bibo juice**- Thanks so for your review and your sympathy. Totally got me motivated.

**Ranna**- I know! I hated making Harry the bad guy, but I had to do it for the plot. I hope this chapter explained a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry (well, except for woe is me Harry in OotP). This chapter should have cleared some stuff up though. You're totally right about the first chapter. I read it again and I was like "What was I thinking?" Of course I wrote the chapter at three o'clock in the morning half asleep on some whim. I wasn't even gonna finish this story, cause I hadn't even thought it through. Then suddenly all these ideas came pouring into my head and I've been writing ever since. I did have a bit of writer's block on this chapter though….

**Ali-** Hey I'm listening to Fleetwood Mac right now! I adore Stevie Nicks! That was awesome in School of Rock, like Joan Cusack being obsessed with her. Good stuff. I love the Beatles, Nirvana and Weezer! They are so awesome. Ok, Kurt Cobain did not kill himself. It was all Courtney. I hate her! Hey have you seen that South Park episode with the teacher and 'Mr. Slave'? That is my favorite episode. I love South Park. Thanks so much for giving me such a rambly review. I love rambling. I do it all the time. Your review totally made my day. Thanks!

**DracoIsMyLOVER-** Darn! Here I was hoping Draco would be my lover. No really, I love your pen name. Yeah, the fighting part is my favorite scene and actually came from a real situation in my life. A lot of this story did, of course it is all greatly exaggerated, but that's alright. Thanks for the review.

I'm actually kind of unhappy with this chapter. It's a bit to emotional for my tastes. Sure I love angst, but I don't enjoy writing it as much as comedy. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit brighter.

Yeah, a Beatles song, there will probably be a lot of them. It's what I listen to when I'm writing so what can you expect?

So hopefully, I'll get out Storms 4 sooner than this one. I think I made relatively good time on this chapter, but I'll try to go faster.

**Please, please review. It's really the only thing that motivates me, unfortunately. That or a great idea and sadly, all my good ideas are for later chapters.**

Any questions just email me. It's on my author page.

Until next time….


	4. Gravity Rides Everything

**Disclaimer-** Yes, I'm J.K. Rowling, believe or not… I know it seems odd that I'm writing a fan fiction for my own book, but seeing as I can't get too racy with all these little kids reading, I thought I might take a stab at writing what should really happen.

Not…

I don't own anything except a used copy of the movie Underworld, but that's not important… well, on to the story

**Storms**

****

Chapter 5- Gravity Rides Everything

-----

_"Oh gotta see, gotta now right now_

_What's that writing on your everything?_

_It isn't anything at all._

_Oh, gotta see, gotta now right now._

_What's that writing on your self in the_

_Bathrooms and the bad motels_

_No one really cared for it at all_

_Not the gravity plan_

_Early, early in the morning it pulls all on_

_Down my sore feet_

_I wanna go back to sleep_

_In the motions and the things that you say._

_It all will fall, fall right into place_

_As fruit drops, flesh it sags_

_Everything will fall/right into place_

_When we die some sink and some lay_

_But at least you don't float away_

_And in all the spilt milk sex and weight_

_It all will fall, fall right into place."_

_Gravity Rides Everything_ by Modest Mouse

-----

Ding-Dong

…

…

…

Ding-Dong

…

…

Ding-Dong

…

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong!

"DRACO! What the hell are you playing at?!" A very rumpled Cho Chang shouted as she flung open the front door of her house in London. Her hair, now short, was sticking up in ways no bed-head detangling spray could ever repair, and huge bags lay under her dark eyes. Cartoon mice jumped and frolicked across her pajama bottoms, making her look utterly ridiculous. In fact, the whole ensemble made Draco burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you wanker!" Cho smacked his arm cutting his laughter off abruptly.

"Ow! That's my bad arm! You hit me right where I got mauled!" Draco said, as he cringed, rubbing his arm.

"Mauled?" Cho asked skeptically.

"Yes, mauled. By a hippogriff actually… but he didn't get away without a fight. I showed him a thing or two!" Draco boasted, as Cho raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Because no one ever messes with a Malfoy," She said sarcastically. Draco glared.

"That's right!"

"Why are you here anyway?" She said, exasperated.

"We have a dinner to go to, remember?" Draco said, tapping his foot impatiently. In fact, he was wearing really nice shoes, and a really nice suit, and a really nice cloak. He looked really nice actually, well except for that inevitable sneer glued on his face at all times.

"I can't go," she said flatly, beginning to close the door, but Draco quickly put a hand out to stop it. He leaned towards her in a way even _I_ would find very intimidating.

"What do you mean you can't go?" he growled.

"I'm engaged," She tried to shut the door again, but he pushed it further back open.

"Engaged?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Look, Cho, I have no time for your little games. You are coming to that ball whether you want to or not. Now, I want you to get your pretty little arse upstairs, put on some slinky black dress, brush your hair, and put some crap on your face. Got it?"

"Draco, I don't think you comprehend the situation. I'm engaged." This time she held up her left hand, revealing a circular diamond adorning her ring finger. Draco blinked for a second, then scowled.

"And to whom, may I ask?"

"Harry Potter," she said. Draco had a look of complete shock and horror on his face, put hastily put on his mask once more.

"And how did this happen?" he said coldly.

"I'm pregnant," she said shortly.

"And how did that happen?" Draco pressed.

"Quidditch Party,"

"Could you give me a little more here?"

"Apple margaritas,"

"And would you stop giving me two word answers?! What, did you ride the short bus to school or something?" Draco cried in frustration.

"Actually, I rode carriages pulled by invisible horses also known as thestrals, so I guess you could count that as short…"

"Don't cheeky with me, you vile harpy!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult, because I _do_ play for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Just shut up! I want answers and I want them now! How in all of Tartaris did you come to be engaged to Harry- the fucking boy who lived- Potter?" He shouted, getting aggravated. Cho shrugged, heatedly.

"We got drunk, we shagged! Happy?!" She said fiercely. Draco crossed his arms, the scowl on his face growing even fouler than usual.

"You're telling me that you went out and fucked Potter when we were still going out! What kind of girlfriend are you?! You think that you can just get away with this, then you're wrong! I could have given you everything, but you decided to make a big mistake! I was going to marry you and give you all that money could buy, but no! Draco fucking Malfoy isn't good enough for your taste, huh?!" He bellowed vehemently, making wild hand gestures depicting death and destruction. When his spiel had ended, he looked quite flushed and winded, but hey, I would be too. He looked directly at Cho, waiting for her temper mental answer…

She was crying.

And not just normal Demi Moore, two drops down the cheeks crying, but real full out gut wrenching, nose dripping, hard core, crying.

And she did it to a key.

Many years from this present, people like George W. Bush and Prince Charles will sit down and discuss the great mysteries of life. One of them will be how Cho Chang manages to cry so well that you want to cry too.

And believe me, the want to cry is not out of sympathy. It's from pure disgust, because she looks like hell when she's doing it, and the sounds she makes aren't too pretty either.

"Wha-who the hell d-do you thin-k you are?" she cried, "You t-think you can just (sob) walk up on MY (crack) doorstep and t-talk to me in such a d-demeaning manner?!"

"I'm Draco fucking Malfoy and I'm quite entitled to do this sort of thing, thank you very much!" He said, sticking his head in her face. Her lips quivered as though she were about to sneeze, but didn't. "And would you stop crying?! For Salazar's sake, I been encountering weeping woman all bloody week, and I, for one, am not enjoying it!

"Oh you god awful hypocrite! You act as though you've never done anything wrong! You've been seeing people on the side for six months now, and the thing that's disgusting is that I let you! But let me tell you something, _Draco fucking Malfoy_, I only went out with you for your money! Your not even worth the sex, because believe me, you are NOT good in bed!"

Woa… big mistake…

"What did you just say?" Draco hissed, falling into a definite scary mode. The look on his face was classic. I don't think Christopher Lee could even appear that frightening. Cho swallowed nervously, probably thinking how utterly stupid she was. I know I'm thinking it.

"Look, I don't care what you say about my personality, what you say about my attitude, what you say about my position, what you say about my money, even what you say about my style, but there are two things you just don't touch," he sent her another penetrating glare, causing her to shiver, "One of them being my hair… the other, my standing in bed. You bring this up again; I swear on my father's grave, you will be sorry."

"I-ah-I… won't,"

"That's right; now go back to your business, whatever it may be." He said with an arrogant sneer, turning on his heal and strutting down the pavement towards the Leaky Cauldron. In the back of his high held head, he wondered where the hell he was supposed to find a somewhat attractive, pureblood girl by seven o'clock… which was just two hours away…

-----

"Well, it's very… neutral." Maddox Grant said uneasily over the top of the paper he was reading. He frowned and tossed the article on the desk, "Ginny, what is this rubbish?"

"Excuse me, but that is a fine piece of journalistic writing!" The red head across from him said in defense. She sat up straight almost as if she was trying to look dignified, but failed utterly. It seemed far from possible that she could ever look sophisticated with the denim jacket, jeans, and black t-shirt that read 'The Mob' she wore. Not to mention the much worn out pair of red high tops that adorned her feet.

"Journalistic writing my buttox! Never in my life did I believe that I would live to see the day when Ginevra Weasley would write anything less than controversial…" he said shaking his head, and running a hand through his graying hair.

"It's not supposed to be controversial! Journalism is about informing the public of the news, not clouding their minds with lies and false stunts!" She said, leaning even more forward in her seat.

"Ginny, it is all about lies and false stunts! That's how you beat out the other papers- with better, sometimes more exaggerated stories! The people don't want to read some bland, dull report on how the campaign is pedaling along! They want to read about all the dirt that lies underneath the fingernails of the campaign, and last week, that was what you gave me! We sold more papers last issue than we have all year! Because of your article, because of your controversy, and the public wants more of that!" he shouted. Ginny scowled bitterly and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off abruptly, "And I don't care what you think is right! I'm not putting this garbage in my newspaper. You will write me another article for next week, because I'm postponing the debut of your editorial until then. You better give me something good or I'll kick you out on the street to work for that filthy tabloid! Do you really want to write articles for the Quibbler again?"

Ginny looked down at the floor, trying to conceal the shameful blush rising on her face. "No, Grant…"

"Good. Now you better get going, or you'll be late." Maddox said, finalizing the deal and wrapping things up. Ginny looked up, the 'o' shape of her mouth showing a sudden realization.

"Shit! I have to go! Don't worry Grant; I'll have the article for that on your desk tomorrow night." She said quickly getting up and stuffing a few random papers in her messenger bag.

"That's fine," he said to the hurrying Ginny, who was now opening the door, "Oh, and Ginny… sorry about all that. Maybe I was being a bit harsh…"

"No, you were right… it was crap," she smiling at him, "I wrote it all at two last night."

"What?! Then why did you defend it if you-"

"A true journalist always defends her work, yet listens to criticism at the same time," she recited.

Grant shook his head softly, smiling, "Just get out…"

"Goodnight, Grant,"

"Night, Ginny…"

The door clicked shut and Maddox leaned back in his chair, sighing in exasperation. That Ginny Weasley was one piece of work…

-----

Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, turning her gaze to the closet where the snorts and grunts she heard were coming from. She was lying idly on the light blue comforter of her room, fooling a bit with a thread hanging off her t-shirt.

"Yes!" the closet grunted in reply. This however did not seem to faze Luna in the least bit. I'm sorry, but is anyone else seriously worried about this girl? The closet is answering questions! I don't know about you, but I would be just a little concerned.

Abruptly, the closet door swung open to reveal…

NEVILLE… in dress robes?

Bet you didn't see that one coming. Please note the sarcasm.

"Where the hell are my shoes?!" The man shouted in frustration, grabbing his hair and pulling it furiously, "I can't believe I lost my shoes!" He vehemently got down on his hands and knees crawling under the bed. Luna just sat there… not helping.

"There's really no need to do that." She said.

"Luna! I really don't need any comments from the peanut gallery, okay?!" His shout was muffled by the mattress, but Luna smiled all the same at his antics.

"Your shoes are on top of the bureau." Suddenly, the banging below her subsided.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Your shoes are on top of the bureau." Neville scrambled out from underneath the mattress, and sighed in relief as his eyes came in contact with his shoes.

"Thank Merlin…" he mumbled as he pulled them down, and plopped on the floor, pulling up his socks like a preschooler. Luna picked up the latest copy of the Quibbler from her nightstand, and proceeded to read it lazily while Neville straightened his clothes in the mirror.

"Luna?" Luna turned over to look at Neville, who was standing beside the bed now, rather majestically might I add. He even looked quite handsome in his robes; the navy blue bringing out his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked.

"Yes," Neville sighed at her answer.

"It won't be any fun without you…"

"You'll have Ginny."

"That doesn't count. She's gonna be off doing all sorts of reporter business that I personally don't want to be part of. I want _you_ to come." He said.

"I can't go; I'm not a pureblood." Luna said matter-of-factly. Neville looked at her, his eyes pleading, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not going."

"Nobody will care…" he implored causing Luna's eyebrows to rise, "Fine, I'll stop bothering you…" he added glumly. He turned around to leave as Luna pushed herself off the bed, and reached for his arm. He stopped and turned to meet her as Luna pulled his head down to her own, amounting in a soft kiss. As they broke apart, Luna pulled him into an even closer embrace and spoke in his ear.

"I want you to have a good time, alright?"

"Alright…" he said with a hint of disappointment running through his voice. Luna smiled secretly to herself at this, and pulled away, looking him up and down.

"You look good," she said.

"Thanks," he rubbed the back off his neck in embarrassment and flattery. Luna smiled even more.

"You should get going."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go see if Ginny is ready…" Neville said vaguely, and Luna nodded.

"Good luck tonight,"

"Yeah, thanks… um, I'll see you later tonight though right?"

"No, I want to get some sleep," said Luna, flatly. He just nodded dejectedly.

"Um… so I guess I'll see you some other time… you know… whenever…"

"Yes…"

"So… bye then… I guess…"

"Goodnight, Neville," said Luna, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled sheepishly, and nodded, turning to the door. But when he pulled it open, he stopped and looked back, looking at Luna uneasily.

"…um… Iloveyou!" he burst out, much to his own surprise and I think, for once, even a little of Luna's. I think I'm surprised to! She gazed at him for a moment, assessing the situation.

"I love you too," she said finally, and much to Neville's relief. His whole face broke out into a grin. He slammed the door sharply, and picked her up, kissing her hard. She responded easily, allowing him to deepen the kiss with no objections. Moments later, as the pulled away out of breath, she spoke, "Maybe you _should_ come back after the ball…"

"Sounds good to me!"

-----

Ginny slouched in the foyer tapping her foot impatiently under her chocolate brown robes. It was nearing seven o'clock and Neville had yet to appear from Luna's bedroom. Fifteen minutes earlier she had slammed the door open in frustration to find Neville's mouth latched to Luna's. Neville had hastily broken away, apologized, and told her he would be downstairs in a moment. It might be just me, but fifteen minutes is a bit more than a moment.

Every passing second, she was getting even more annoyed. The clenching jaw and growing red nose would let any observer in on her feelings at the time. The tapping got quicker and quicker as the time past, until the pace was getting to fast for her bad coordination, and she stomped her foot into the wood. She grimaced at the hurt, doubling over, and grabbing her injured foot. She opened her mouth to wail in pain, but her pride held her from saying any profanities aloud, though one could easily tell that she had mouthed "fuck" one too many times.

"You're wearing high-tops to a dinner-party?" Ginny dropped her foot at the realization of another's presence. Looking up through the curtain of hair her actions had produced, she saw Neville looking at her questioningly.

"Yes, yes, I am," she said, straightening up, and giving him a haughty look. Neville smiled and shook his head.

"Ginny Weasley- the rebel…" he murmured under his breath, but apparently not quiet enough, as Ginny shot him a glare as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"I am _not_ trying to be a rebel," she said firmly, before frowning, "I just don't have any other shoes… I left them at the apartment."

"Oh, right… um… you look nice." He added to lighten the mood. Things always got messy when Harry suddenly came up in conversation. She looked down at her robes in surprise at his statement.

"Really?" she asked, almost too hopefully.

"Really," said Neville. She smiled brightly.

"Why, thanks!"

"No problem," he shrugged.

"So, are we going or not?"

"Yeah… um… don't wanna be late…" he said awkwardly. Even if Ginny was one of his best friends, he really didn't want to go. He had been delaying leaving, but he couldn't put it off anymore. He didn't want to go the Ministry's Annual Midsummer's Eve Dinner without Luna, but even though the dinner wasn't technically just for purebloods, they were they only ones who were ever invited. He had been invited since he was eighteen, but only went once. It was dreadfully boring, and packed with stiff purebloods who only believed in the 'old ways,' such as prearranged marriages and taking out muggle-borns. He was only going now as sort of a favor for Ginny. She had to write a whole article about the spectacle and had asked him to come as a date that "didn't go upstairs for spilt milk sex after." He had agreed, much to his own displeasure, but he knew Ginny would need support. She had been one of his best friends, and had been through a really rough time. He wanted to help her, but was kind of hoping Luna would come along too…

Ginny smiled at him reassuringly. She knew he wasn't too keen on going, but then neither was she.

"I'll see you there then," and with a 'POP,' she disappeared. Neville sighed, and held up his wand, also vanishing.

It was going to be a long night…

-----

OK! Everyone's Favorite Part- The Author's Note! Yay! …not

Alright, I know it's not as long as the other's but I thought it was best to stop at that point. So just deal; it's only nine pages instead of ten.

I'm sorry about taking so long. First I was grounded from the computer, and then I went away, and then I had the worst writer's block. See, I know what is supposed to happen later on, but I have no idea what to write just filling in the space.

I promise that you'll get some Draco/Ginny interaction very soon, though I can't guarantee in the next chapter. I know I have been very bad about that…

Um, the song is kind of weird for this chapter, but then so is the chapter. I couldn't really find a song that fit, but I used a line from Gravity Rides Everything in this chapter, so I thought it was best I go with that. I love Modest Mouse and I liked them before Float On came out too! Well anyways…

Yeah, I am having a wicked hard time writing Luna and Draco… so tell me what you think of them really. I need all the constructive criticism I can get. It does make me a little bit better…

So, I was thinking of actually writing a SERIOUS fic, but I don't know. Everything serious I have written has been… well… really crappy. I haven't tried it in a long time, so maybe I'll put up a chapter and people could give me their input. That would really help.

I'd like to address my fantastic reviewers:

**Ali-** I love reading your reviews!

1) I feel kind of bad for Harry too! I wrote the first chapter really late at night with no idea for a plot and put it up randomly. I had no intentions of anything that's happened until now happening. I'm just thinking up a plot, which is really bad on my part. I would never put Harry in such a bad situation had I been in a right state of mind.

2) Joan Cusack is awesome! I love her!

3) Courtney totally killed him! Damn Seattle police need to open the case again…

4) I have a light blue door.

5) I love the 90s is awesome, but I like I love the 70s the most, seeing as I wish I was born in the seventies- good music, and good movies- sounds fun to me

6) Nirvana- Rape Me, Weezer- Say It Ain't So, Fleetwood Mac- Big Love, The Beatles- um… toughie… right now I'd say L.A. Way

**Lirie Halliwell-** Thanks for the review! That is my favorite line in the whole fic and nobody seems to find it funny… It makes me sad. Well, I've got good things for Percy in store. He's actually turning out to be one of my favorite characters.

**Ranna-** thanks for being supportive the whole way through! I really need that sort of thing or I am not motivated at all.

**Echo256-** I feel bad for Ginny too… actually I'm starting to feel bad for everyone but Percy… wow I care way too much about characters that aren't even mine.

**So, yeah… PLEASE REVIEW! I need all the motivation I can get… really…**

Any questions, feel free to email me.

T-t-that's all folks!


	5. Pollution

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, really… (_Yeah, can I get a look at that Mercedes?)_ I'm totally not making any money of this… _(Yeah, no I sort of like the black… the blue? No really what do you think? Where did I get all this random cash? I- why, I don't know what you're talking about… my nana died, yes that's right! My other nana… what do you mean they're both dead? Stop lying! I didn't make this money illegally…)_

**Storms**

Chapter Three- Pollution

-----

_Why do you treat me oh so badly oh so cruel  
I'm just a good boy needs a good girl someone cool  
now I can't live with out you  
I want to live  
I need a solution  
too much pollution  
is in my head  
think about you night and day  
I've got to get away  
you're always in my head  
why don't you call me, you're too busy, I'm too plain  
why can't you see the things you do they cause me pain  
now I can't live with out you  
I want to live without you  
I need a solution  
too much pollution  
is in my head  
I think about you night and day  
I've got to get away  
you're always in my head  
I tried to end it but I know I can't be happy with you not around  
you're not around  
I tried to end it but I couldn't find an easy way to let you down  
to let you down..._

_Pollution_- The Hippos

-----

"Oh, dear Merlin, is that- is that Joan Rivers?"

"What? Where- no way, that has to be Melissa."

"That's not Melissa! Look at her! That has to be Joan!"

"No, I don't think so… she looks to… young?"

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows Joan Rivers was made in Taiwan!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, two more times to the butcher and she's tied with Jacko himself."

"Really?"

"No lies,"

"Wow, that's just… that's just way too wrong… and I really don't want to talk about it…" Neville trailed off, a look of utter disgust rising on his face. Ginny laughed at his expression, and stopped quite quickly at the sound of his blatant gagging. She shook her head, this was the guy who could handle killing Death Eaters, yet could not stomach a little muggle medicine.

The Ministry's Annual Midsummer's Eve Dinner was certainly a party of special magnificence. (Don't you love how I just steal little bits and pieces and put them in my story?)

The party had occurred every year since at least Hogwarts was founded, but had only been made part of the Ministry during the last century. Every year it took place at a different location, usually a pureblood mansion of some sort. It was supposedly a great honor to hold the party at your residence. The Malfoys had hosted at least six times in their prime. This year it just happened to be the Parkinsons, AKA The Aristocracy of TJmax.

The whole house was drenched in tacky fairy shaped lamps, a red carpet led up to the door, and they had somehow even managed to get the two worst dressed Barbie dolls in the muggle world to come and harass witches and wizards on their current attire.

Suddenly, Ginny really, really hated Grant in the same way I hate my AP History teacher for giving me huge amounts of summer reading. She definitely did not want to spend her time in a house whose owner was donning an outfit only J.Lo would wear, and he just happened to be a man…

Neville gagged again. He had obviously seen Mr. Parkinson.

"Let's just get inside before the fashion police or Mr. Transsexual Transylvanian comes to call." Ginny said to Neville, taking his arm and quickly marching down the read carpet, not stopping for requests for photographs or comments. She had a job to do and she intended to do it and get out. Ginny absolutely abhorred pureblood parties.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she stepped inside the mansion only to be blinded by the constant gleam of… gold?

Gold coated walls and ceilings? Is that obscene or what?

Ginny groaned. Spending the rest of her Saturday night in a house whose interior design was done by Donald Trump was not her idea of a good time.

The ballroom was even more grotesque, plastered in shades of pink and gold, it could have easily been a Hello Kitty field day. Witches and wizards of the highest breeding flounced through the room, occasionally dancing in the circle set up in the middle. Ginny groaned. Why did she have to report this?

"I need a drink," she muttered to Neville, who nodded as she walked over to the bar. "Apple martini," she ordered to the surprisingly familiar barkeeper.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley?" he asked incredulously, "It's me, Gilderoy Lockhart! I taught you in your first year! Do you remember me?"

"Lockhart!?" she exclaimed, recognizing the once famous man, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, ya know…" he flipped out a rag and began wiping down the counter with it, trying way too hard, "Doing some work as a barkeeper with the catering company. They're a good bunch, but I think I'm really ready for something more professional. Maybe opening my own tavern or restaurant. I'm the best barkeep around, you know? They specifically asked for me to barkeep at the The Annual Season Start Quidditch Bash. It was really quite exciting, being around so many people like me- famous people I mean-"

"Wait! You were the barkeep at the Annual Season Start Quidditch Bash?" She asked suddenly. No way… no way…

"Yes,"

"And you were serving drinks?"

"Yes,"

"And did you see Harry Potter?"

"Yes,"

"Did you serve him any drinks?"

"Yes,"

"How many?"

"Seven… maybe eight…"

"Of what?"

"Long Island Ice Tea,"

"What!? YOU ACTUALLY LET HIM CONSUME EIGHT LONG ISLAND ICE TEAS? ARE YOU MAD? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE ACOHOL COUNT IN THAT IS! IT'S OBSCENE HOW HARD THAT STUFF IS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! NO WONDER HE DID IT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DOLT! I BLAME YOU FOR ALL MY PROBLEMS, YOU EGOMANIAC! GO TO HELL, BASTARD!" she shouted, getting more and more upset as the words flowed out of her mouth. Why, oh, why did anyone in their right mind let Gilderoy Lockhart run the bar? The man was practically high all the frickin' time! Who would let someone have eight Long Island Ice Teas and why did it have to be Harry? She quickly turned on her heal, and stormed out, bursting through the first door she could find and slamming it shut, locking it. So what if she was majorly overreacting. Life just sucked in general. Why should she pretend it didn't?

"Good Salazar! Do people ever knock?!"

"Wha- Oh my god! Oh my god! Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Weasley, I don't really need to explain how a guy uses the bathroom? You're not that naïve?" He said, irritated as he zipped up his fly. Looking around, Ginny finally noticed where she was- in the tacky gold bathroom of the Parkinson's- with Malfoy. Not a good place to be.

"Sorry, sorry! Here I'll get out! Here, let me leave!" she spit out, fumbling with the doorknob, which would not seem to open. She pushed the door with her shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she heard an odd noise from outside. She put her ear to the door.

"Shit," she groaned.

"Why aren't you leaving?" growled Malfoy from behind her.

"I think people are snogging against the door…" she said awkwardly.

"What?!" he said in disbelief, putting his ear up to the door. His face curled in disgust, "Oh, that is just so, just so WRONG! Even I don't stoop that low!"

"What? Shagging girls up against walls?"

"No, believe me, I do that… but not when people are just outside the door!"

"Oh, well, alright then…"

"But that's not the point! We need to get out of her before we witness the art of reproduction!"

"We won't witness it, we'll only hear it." She said logically. Malfoy shot her a glare.

"Whatever happens, I don't wanna be here when it takes place." He said, and then turned back to the door, pounding his fists on it furiously. "LET ME OUT, YOU PERVERTS!"

Ginny joined in, banging around, but to no avail. Those people would not move!

"Whoa, Malfoy, hold up… I think they're saying something…" He stopped, and they both put their ears up to the door again.

"OH, SUSAN!" they heard the muffled cry through the door. Malfoy jerked up, his eyes flaring. He quickly grabbed the toothbrush holder off the sink and threw it hard against the wall. Ginny's eyes widened at his display of obvious anger.

"Malfoy?" she asked nervously, to his huffing figure. He growled.

"Tell me why it is that every girl I go out with decides to cheat on me?" he snapped, taking the dispensable soap and throwing it at the tulip shower curtain. "WHY ME?!"

"Um…"

"I'm a good looking enough bloke, aren't I? Girls should be falling over me! Right?!" he asked, no demanded. Ginny looked at him blankly.

"Um…"

"I'm rich, aren't I? What reasonable girl wouldn't want to go out with a rich guy?"

"Um…"

"I'm excellent in bed? Why wouldn't she be able to see that?"

"Um…"

"Not to mention my hair! What girl wouldn't want to run her hands through my silky tresses?!"

"Well, I'll give you that…"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CHEAT ON ME, THEN?!"

Ginny gulped. How did she get in this situation again?

"Well… you do cheat on them…"

"Oh… well, yeah, but that doesn't count… really…" he mumbled and was that- was that a blush?

"Are you blushing?" she asked bluntly. He looked at her, bewildered.

"NO! That's- that's your job… lot's of blushing and fawning over guys who are famous from scars… yeah, that's you."

"Really? That's my job, then what's yours?" she asked quizzically. He smirked.

"I've always seen my self as sort of the Slytherin Sex God…" Ginny snorted, "What? I think it's a reasonable title, don't you?"

"If that what lets you sleep at night, keep on telling yourself that…" she sniggered. He scowled.

"I will…"

And here comes the silence…

And then the crickets…

And now, if you listen real hard, the snogging…

"So, how's your chew toy?" Draco quickly asking, deciding that they would have to talk to block out the sounds from outside.

"What?" she asked, not getting what he was trying to convey.

"Potter- how's Potter?" Draco saw her face fall and immediately regretted asking her the question… but then again, he had really, really wanted to know what was going on between the two ever since that glorious article and of course, the thing with Cho. Not that he cared though, he was just curious. Yes, that's it, mildly curious.

"Oh, we… we sort of aren't together anymore…"

SCORE!

Wait just a second! Why did he care if they had broke up? It didn't matter if Ginny was single now- not at all… So what if she was good looking?

Yeah, Draco… then why are you thinking about it? I as the narrator never even implied that you cared about Ginny… are you blushing?

"That's good," he said, trying to put what he had just been _wrongly_ thinking about out of his mind.

"No, it's really not a good thing, actually…" Ginny said frowning.

"Oh, right… what happened?" he asked, trying to be nice. It wasn't the cute frown on her face that did this either- no definitely not…

"He cheated on me…" she trailed off, looking more depressed then ever. She looked so huggable right then, it was unbelievable.

"With Cho right?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded, "Yeah, she was my girlfriend… up until today that is…"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah, it really does,"

Ginny looked at him curiously for a moment, like she was looking for something in his eyes.

"Do you think it ever gets any better?" she asked wearily. He thought for a moment before responding.

"No, I don't think it does… my life's been pretty sucky since- well, since forever."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know… I've never really had a real human relationship before. It's sad really…" he said, like he was thinking of something else, a different time. She stared at him in wonder.

"That really is sad." She said.

"Yeah… do you want a pop-tart?" he asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. Ginny furrowed her brows in confusion.

"A pop-what?"

"A pop-tart, here," he said, pulling out a small rectangular package out from a pocket in his robes. He pulled it open and handed her one of the pieces inside, taking the other half for himself. He took a bite, and Ginny took his lead, though hesitantly at first. She chewed for a moment and then smiled.

"This is really good!" she said. Draco gave her a genuine smile, surprising her.

"They are really good," he agreed. Ginny grinned again, before taking another bite.

"You know, life doesn't seem to suck so bad anymore," she said after a swallow. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, pop-tarts just seem to have that affect on people."

-----

A/N- BAM! I updated- finally! Sorry about the delay people, but school started and had this major writer's block, but then the wonderful **Kerichi** gave me some inspiration in one of her reviews and then this was born. I did it in one sitting! I'm so proud of myself!

But then again, it is a bit random as most of the story is. Definitely completely different from my other story Heaven Sent (which people should go check out). Just to make things clear, everything in this fic has some story behind it, such as the pop- tart thing, or the use of the word "rogue" a one too many times. It's a whole bunch of jokes from my friends in a fanfiction, which is pretty sad… but anyways, I just wanted to make that clear… and I'm not on drugs by the way. One of my friends said I sounded like I was on speed after she read this.

And a word on the ships in this story…

I'm not a Neville/Luna shipper, have no fear. It just worked with the plot. And as for Harry, don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but I had some bad feeling towards Harry after OOTP and had to let it out, then I felt bad so I made his indiscretion unintentional, but then things just got more messed up and now… well, no you have Storms, the most messed up fanfiction of all time.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and I just have to say, Kerichi, you crack me up.

So anyways…

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW OR I SWEAR I WON'T UPDATE!

I know I'm horrible, but then again…. Why not threaten you all? Mwhahaha!

And everyone, I just want to let you know that my sister updated my story. That was NOT me and you have no idea how embarrassed I am. I just wanted to let you now so I don't look like a total nerd. I cant belive she reviewed under my name either! Damn her!


	6. Aaangry Megaphone Man

**Disclaimer**- Yeah, I wish

**Storms**

****

Chapter Six- Aaangry Megaphone Man

-----

_"Indecision has been made,  
Erase the line of sight,  
And for every shot thats slung  
Evaporate the light,  
Within a tar like hold  
Believing what we're told  
And the edges start to fray  
Before the centre folds between the lies  
A distant whale cries until the sea overflows  
  
Once upon a time we'd never been cold  
And tidally the message had been sent  
The fury would start and finally  
The whale it would reign  
Like a king on a storm cloud  
  
Like the wind through autumn leaves  
You rake the shards of light  
And for everytime they stare  
You lose a little sight to sea,  
You're winding willows over trees  
Until the sea overflows"_

_Aaangry__ Megaphone Man_- The Dissociatives

-----

"Someone called _you_ emo! That's ridiculous!" Ginny barked, taking another bit from her fourth pop-tart. She and Draco were still stuck in the bathroom and they had been forced to keep talking to block out the sounds coming from outside. They were both sitting on the old shag rug, munching away as they each brought up some of the randomest topics ranging from forest fires to how Percy was growing a mustache, much to Ginny's own dislike.

"I know! I'm not the least bit emo. I don't even listen to emo!" he said, leaning back against the sink. Ginny looked at him thoughtfully.

"You couldn't be emo… you're too… I don't know… you don't have a music genre,"

"Why would I not have a music genre?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said, writing on the toe of her red Converse with the pen she had brought to take notes with. So far, her notes on the event were very limited. It's hard to take notes on something you're missing while being stuck in a bathroom with your boss. I should know, but I really don't want to talk about it…

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking down at her shoes. She mumbled something incoherent as she finished coloring what looked like a heart. She held her foot up to Draco so he could see the new design. "I 'heart' George…" he read, "Weasley, I can understand you're on the rebound, but incest is just… blah…"

"Gross Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked, twisting her face in disgust. She quickly clicked her pen and began writing again. It only took her a moment before holding her shoe back up to Draco.

"I 'heart' George Harrison," he read again. Slowly, he looked back up at her, smiling oddly.

"What?"

"You like George Harrison?"

"Yes,"

Silence…

"_I was so young when I was born  
My eyes could not yet see  
And by the time of my first dawn  
Somebody holding me . . . they said"_

Draco sat in awe as Ginny jumped up and began busting out a trippy tune.

_  
  
"I welcome you to Crackerbox Palace  
We've been expecting you  
You bring such joy in Crackerbox Palace  
No matter where you roam know our love is true_

_…_erm herm… right, yes… so, how's your mother?" Ginny asked awkwardly as she noticed he was staring at her, an eyebrow raised, "What? Stop looking at me!"

"Am I making you nervous, Weasley?" he asked slyly.

"I'm sure, much to your own satisfaction, that you are… stop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm fabulous-" she said sarcastically, "I don't know! Just stop it!"

"Ghetto fabulous, that is…" he muttered, smirking in the other direction so she would not see. But in case you haven't noticed, Ginny's fairly good at picking stuff up, and she… well, she picked it up.

"Why you loathsome piece of llama turd!" she screeched, stomping hard on his foot, causing him to howl in pain. He quickly grabbed his foot, and cradled in like a baby.

"You wench!" he moaned, rubbing his foot, "Of all the people I get stuck in a bathroom with, it just has to be a violent, highly overdramatic redhead!"

"Oh, you make me so mad! You think you're so great because you grew up on the green side of the fence and that leaves you feeling entitled and that everyone else is beneath you and they're not! And I'm sick of you treating me like crap because of your ridiculous superiority complex!" She yelled passionately, her fingers curled in fists by her side. Rage was burning in her brown eyes and she looked quite intimidating, but not to Draco. Nobody ever intimated Draco…

He gulped.

Okay, so maybe there's an exception to everything…

And suddenly the door burst open, revealing our favorite boy wonder-

No, not Harry!

PERCY, OF COURSE!

Draco sighed… saved by the bell… well, not really… sort of… I don't know, but you get the general idea, right?

Probably not…

So anyways,

So our favorite red head, other than Ginny of course, flung the door open, looking very unsurprised to see his sister and the infamous Draco Malfoy together on a shag rug in a cozy bathroom…a very compromising position if you ask me…

But wait! There was someone next to him!

"See, I told you people were in here, Susan!" Percy laughed to the blonde girl beside in a slinky orange dress. She was blushing furiously at Draco and Ginny, hesitantly fixing the loose strap of her dress.

"Susan?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, standing up to get a closer look. He was limping.

"Eh… yes… how good to see you, Draco… and um… you too, Jenny…" she said, embarrassed, looking down at her red stilettos.

"It's Ginny," Ginny corrected resentfully, shooting a glare at the blonde and her brother.

"Right... sorry, Ginny," Susan replied.

"You should be,"

"Oh… okay…"

"Ginny, no need to be bitter," said Percy stepping between the two girls. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I apologize, even though you and your trollop were the ones keeping me locked in here with Captain Kangaroo while you had Shagfest '03,"

"We were not shagging!" Percy exclaimed in a highly dramatic and unbelievable way.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to believe you…" she sighed mordantly, "And your fly's down."

"Well, naturally… it's quite in style these days to have your fly down… all the rage in New York, you know?" Percy hastily supplied as an excuse, tugging furiously on the zipper.

"I'm sure…"

"It's true, everybody's doing it."

"Well, I was never one to jump on the bandwagon."

"You seem to forget your Pokemon phase."

"I did not like Pokemon!"

"Really? I seem to remember you throwing a very distinct tantrum over a certain Snorlacks card…"

"Hey! Fred wouldn't trade it back! He conned me into trading that for a Pikachu!"

"It's your own fault you agreed to no trades back."

"That's a lie! We never even shook on it!"

"Keep telling yourself that… it worked with the dancing hippos."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Exactly!"

"You are not making any sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense… it just has to feel right."

"Are you giving me underhanded, brotherly advice?"

"Maybe… hey, where's Susan?"

"Draco led her out a few minutes ago… I think they were heading to one of the guest bedrooms."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope,"

"Well, he is a sly fellow, isn't he?"

"Susan was his date." Ginny pointed out.

"Really? He doesn't have very good taste does he?"

"You were the one raping her against the door!"

"I assure you it was entirely mutual."

"Pig,"

"Well, this pig is bringing you back to the party," Percy said pleasantly, grabbing her had and dragging her out into the main ballroom. Ginny groaned as he pulled her through the crowds, into the middle of the dance floor. Percy gave her a quick wink, before waving over at the band. The lead guitarist nodded, and tossed the red headed boy a microphone. Slowly but surely, the drummer started up a catchy beat on the bongos, smirking at the rest of his band members. Nodding along, the trumpet burst in, followed by the bass and guitars. Like a professional, Percy gave Ginny one last smile before clearing his throat.

_"Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl-"_

"Oh, no, no way! Percy stop it!" Ginny said, shaking her head furiously, but it did no good.

_  
"With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would meringue and do the cha-cha-"_ Percy sang, sashaying a bit around his now blushing sister.

"Percy, stop it right now or I'm leaving!"

_"And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4,"_

"Fine, Have it your way!" Ginny started to walk away, but was held back by a certain hand on her arm. She spun around, ready to kill Percy, but stopped, somewhat surprised. "Seamus?"

_"They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?"_

Ginny stared at the golden haired boy questioningly. She had not seen him in at least a year… not since last the last Ministry Christmas Party she went to. What did he want?

"Hey, Ginny… um, I was wondering since you owe me a dance and all-"

"I don't owe you a dance." She said, confused.  
  
_"At the Copa , Copacabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana-"_

"Your sixth year Yule Ball?"

And suddenly it came back to her. She had gone to the Yule ball that year with Seamus because her and Harry had gotten into a fight. Of course, five minutes into the dance, her and Harry were back together and spent the rest of the night with each other, completely forgetting about their dates. Ginny did not remember feeling bad about ditching Seamus at the time, but she was surely making up for that. Guilt overwhelmed her. She could not believe she had forgotten it.

"Right…" she said uncomfortably, "Um… do you want to dance then?"

_"At the Copa, Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion-"_

"Yes!" Seamus said, smiling happily as he grabbed Ginny, taking her quite off guard. Immediately, they where stepping the in rhythm to the salsa beat, dancing with all the other couples.

_  
"At the Copa....they fell in love-"_

Ginny grinned as he spun her around. He was certainly a good dancer. Seamus laughed merrily as they danced about, looking perfect even with Ginny in her plain brown robes and Seamus with his atrocious tie.  
  
_"His name was Rico, he wore a diamond  
He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there-"_

Blocked by the great number of people, Ginny did not see Draco walk back into the ballroom and take a seat at the bar.

_"And when she finished, he called her over  
But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar_

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
There was blood and a single gun shot  
But just who shot who?" _

He saw her.

_"At the Copa , Copacabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa , Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....she lost her love"_

Muttering an order, he twisted on his stool to watch her, dancing cheerfully with Seamus. He frowned a bit, taking a sip of the Mai Tai he had requested and turned back around, blandly reading the labels of alcohols behind the bartender who looked very familiar.

_"Copa. . Copacabana  
Copa Copacabana, Copacabana, ahh ahh ahh ahh  
Ahh ahh ahh ahh Copa Copacabana  
Talking Havana have a banana  
Music and passion...always the fash—shun,"_ The band members sang along in abnormally high pitched voices.  
_  
"Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl  
But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show  
Now it's a disco, but not for Lola  
Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair  
She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind  
She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
Now she's lost her mind!"_

Seamus dipped Ginny gracefully, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
"A_t the Cop), Copacabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....don't fall in love  
  
(Copa) don't fall in love  
Copacabana  
Copacabana"_

As the song ended, people stopped their dancing and began to clap for a very egomaniac Percy, who was bowing viciously and blowing kisses.

"You love me! You really love me!" He cried. Ginny just laughed, Seamus joining in. Percy was a whack job, but we all love him.

"Thanks for the dance, Seamus," Ginny said, turning to him.

"No, thank you,"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get your number…" Seamus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Ginny smiled. He was so cute… but she wasn't ready. I mean, there was still Harry and Harry… well, okay, maybe there wasn't still Harry, but… then on the other hand, and maybe it would be good for her to get Harry of her mind. It didn't have to be serious or anything and Seamus must like her so…

"Sure, it's 820-6957-8898," she told him. He nodded, taking a pen out of his pocket and writing it down on his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he said. Ginny shook her head.

"I think I better get going… have you seen Neville?" She really wanted to get back to the house and start up her article. Sure, she didn't have a lot to go on, but some of the stuff she made up was her best work. Look at the article on Harry for instance.

She gulped. She didn't necessarily want to think about that.

"Oh, yeah… I think he went towards the gardens. He said something about getting some air…" Seamus said, disappointed.

He IS really cute…

"Thanks… bye then, I guess…"

"I'll call you,"

"Okay… well, bye,"

"Bye,"

Ginny waved as she headed towards the exit. She wormed her way through the crowds and out to the obnoxious pink flowered garden with its glittering golden fairies. How tacky could you get?

And then she saw him, sitting on a quartz bench, his head in his hands. She approached hesitantly.

"Neville?"

-----

A/N- Yes, sorry to cut off but I really wanted to get this chapter out. So sorry about the great delays, but school has been kind of busy and I have rehearsals for drama club everyday, so there's not a lot of time to write… well, fanfiction at least. My English teacher has kept me quite busy.

If you want to read any of my random English stuff, it's posted on my livejournal which is one my author page.

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! You guys actually got me to go out and write something. I really need reviews to stop being lazy.

I'm running low on time, so I'll address those who have questions or something, so yes…

Kerichi- I must say you are the queen of motivating rambly reviews. Snaps for Kerichi for being the best reviewer ever and for making my day! Yes I am physic… I don't want to wait until Xmas for my favorite couple to sing… pop tarts are fun… hehe… yeah you're right, I probably would update even if I got no reviews, but it definitely helps if I do…

Ali- I loathe Courtney Love…

Sonny Jim- maybe if you can prove yourself worthy…

Sunday-Morning- strawberry is my favorite kind of pop tarts! They are SO good! I'm so glad I made you laugh. I mean, that's what the whole story was written for and I'm glad to now I accomplished my goal. And I hope you feel better. Flus suck.

Carbonbasedlifeform- YES! Someone finally got it! Monthy Python's Argument Clinic! Very good and here, have a cookie! Well, an imaginary one at least…

So thanks everybody and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

COME ON PEOPLE! GIVE ME LONG RAMBLY REVIEWS!


	7. Jacqueline

**Disclaimer**- Do you think I stupid or what? I don't own any of it, so stop insulting my intelligence.

**_Storms_**

**_Chapter Seven- Jacqueline_**

**_-----_**

_Jacqueline was seventeen  
Working on a desk  
When Iver  
Peered above a spectacle  
Forgot that he had wrecked a girl  
Sometimes these eyes  
Forget the face they're peering from  
When the face they peer upon  
Well, you know  
That face as I do  
And how in the return of that gaze  
She can return you the face  
That you are staring from_

_It's always better on holiday  
So much better on holiday  
That's why we only work when  
We need the money_

_Gregor was down again  
Said come on, kick me again  
Said I'm so drunk  
I don't mind if you kill me  
Come on you gutless  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
And how I know it  
But for chips and for freedom  
I could die_

_It's always better on holiday..._

_Jacqueline- Franz Ferdinand_

-----

And then she saw him, his head in his hands. She approached hesitantly.

"Neville?" Ginny asked timidly, sitting beside the boy- no the man. His head was in his hands, and she heard him sigh through his fingers.

"Hi," he said tiredly, sitting up slowly and running his hands back into his hair, ruffling it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… yeah, something is wrong."

Ginny bit her lip, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Okay."

"It's just-" Neville began.

"What?"

"No, never mind."

"Neville, you can-"

"It's just… I'm so sick of all this pureblood superiority crap," he said, rubbing his drooping eyes.

"I know what you mean…"

"Who are they to dictate who I spend my time with?! It's my life!"

"I know."

"But they don't! All they care about is your fucking name! It doesn't matter if you're a good person or a horrible one, all that matters is that your sodding blood isn't 'watered down'," he spat, hitting each word with a bitter taste, "It's about having this and wearing that, and saying this, and going there, and living here. They don't think about anything but their fucking social status. I'm so sick of it."

Ginny frowned, and put her hand on his back lightly, "Someone said something about Luna, didn't they?"

Neville kicked at the ground and said grudgingly, "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini. He thinks he is just so great, 'Still fucking that half-blood dog of yours, Longbottom?' "

"He really said that?"

"Yes!"

Ginny was appalled. The war was over now. Shouldn't all these ill feelings have disappeared by now? What gave these purebloods the right to act like this? They were disgusting, all of them… well, maybe not all of them. She was after all a pureblood herself.

"I can't believe he actually said that," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, there's Blaise Zabini for you."

"Neville, don't let this get to you. Everyone knows Blaise Zabini is a straight bastard. He's not worth it."

Neville sighed, "I know. It just makes me so mad. He doesn't even know Luna. He can't see what a great person she is."

"And unfortunately, he never will. Those Slytherin purebloods are all the same, and we just have to try and ignore them."

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna get going then?" Ginny asked.

"What about your article?"

"Oh, I think Percy gave me enough to write about…"

"Speaking of Percy, he's heading over here." Neville pointed towards the edge of the garden where a tall red head was walking in their direction. Ginny's eyes widened, "We've got to go NOW," she said hastily.

"What-why?"

"Come one," Ginny said, pulling him up, "If Percy gets a hold of me, I'll be doing the Electric Slide!"

Neville paused and looked at her, "I'm not even gonna ask… Ouch! Alright, alright, I'm going. Back to the Cottage then?"

"I'll see you there," Ginny grasped around her robes for her wand, and apparated frantically.

This left Neville all alone except for the giant carrot top lumbering towards him. Panicking, Neville finally realized the severity of the situation. Percy Weasley could be a very dangerous person, and Neville had no idea of his intentions. Quite frightened, the bumbling man fiddled out his wand. He apparated just as Percy reached the bench, looking very put off that both Neville and Ginny had left him for the dogs. He kicked a pebble on the pavement.

"Oh, shucks… they're playing Cotton Eye Joe."

-----

When Ginny popped (literally popped) back into the Cottage, she was not so surprised to see Luna sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a chipped cup of tea. She was, however, surprised to see an ink lined picture of Gilderoy Lockhart half filled in with different pieces of macaroni on the table.

"Luna, what, in Merlin's name, are you doing?"

Luna looked up, giving Ginny one of her far off smiles, "Oh, you're back. I thought I had at least another hour."

"The party wasn't much fun. We decided to leave early." Ginny explained.

"We?"

"Yeah, Neville and I. He should be here by now…" Ginny made to look through the kitchen doorway.

"Neville's coming back?" Luna looked horrified.

"Yes, you know Neville, your boyfriend-"

"Quick! Help me put this macaroni away!" Luna said, hurling random pieces of the pasta into the first drawer she could open. Ginny stood there useless (which, for later reference, I like to call 'pulling a Frodo').

"Why?"

"Because," hissed Luna, "It's Neville's birthday present!"

"What? Ginny picked up the picture Luna had been working on, "A macaroni painting of Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Yes!" Luna said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to Luna, it probably was the most obvious thing in the world. The odd girl snatched the picture out of Ginny's hand, threw it in the drawer along with the stray macaroni, snapping it shut just as another crack resounded in the air and Neville appeared in the kitchen to one wide eyed red head, and a very guilty looking blonde.

…

"Is there something I should know about?"

-----

Ginny tossed again, scrunching the pillow around her head. Would it never end?

"Oh, Neville!"

Yes, for the second time in one night, there was only a thin piece of wood blocking her from the torrid sex scene going on, and personally once is bad enough.

At first, Ginny thought it would end soon, and it was no big deal. All she had to do was tune it out, it would stop, right?

WRONG.

They had started at around nine.

It was three thirty.

Ginny could not fall asleep, and who was to say if she did, she wouldn't have nightmares after this disturbing ordeal.

"Meow, Luna, you wild cat!"

That was it, "GAH!" Ginny shouted, jumping out of bed, and dancing around like she was trying to get a supremely gross bug off herself. This was not cool, not cool at all. It was alright though. She would just wait downstairs until they were done, get a cup of tea, maybe a bit of sleep on the couch. It was going to be fine, right?

WRONG.

She could hear them through the ceiling all downstairs.

"That's it, Neville, right there!"

That was it, "GAH!" Ginny yelped, giving another little dance and running outside. Surely the porch was safe, right?

WRONG AGAIN.

Their window was open.

"Come to Papi!"

That was it, "GAH!" Ginny groaned, doing a jig. This was ridiculous. Was everybody having sex these days? Everyone but her? Sweet Merlin, she couldn't take much more of this! It was like a slap in the face. Ha-ha Ginny! You don't have anyone to shag you senseless because Harry cheated on you!

"There's my little knight!"

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

About thirty seconds later, Ginny arrived at the only place she was desperately sure no one was caught up in the act- her office at the Daily Prophet.

Ginny sighed as she slouched down in her new twisty chair, sipping a cup of fresh hot coffee. This was nice- just pure silence. No one was talking, or moving around- or moaning. Nope, it was perfectly quiet in her quaint little office, nothing there to bother her.

Too quiet…

Ginny quickly ripped out her wand and aimed at the perpetrator…

… And on came a trippy tune from her brand new stereo (bought with the money from her raise).

_Damn, this situation's new to me, why?  
I see a head afraid to be himself  
I bet he'd like to have a little  
encouragement from the opposite  
come that side of the floor  
yes! egg him along  
make him feel at ease with himself  
steal his clothes, leave him his shoes  
let's get this marmaduke naked  
everybody help make him feel at ease  
let's get this marmaduke naked  
let's get this marmaduke naked  
so lose your head and go to pieces  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!  
Don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!_

Ahh- the sweet bliss of Incubus to let you blow off steam- Fungus Amongus style… Ginny leaned back and propped her legs up on the desk. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad.

-----

Draco Malfoy was just locking the door of his office. He had been finishing up some paperwork after the party blew over. Much to contrary belief, Draco was no slouch. If anything, he was a pure overachiever(the correct use of the word- cough- Katie-cough). How else would the Malfoy fortune make a comeback after the War? By his hard work and wit, that is.

But he didn't tell people that. It's much better to let them think you are a playboy than an obsessive businessman. Take my word for it… or don't?

It was when he was making his way to the outside door when an odd noise caught his ears? Was that music? No one ever came to the office at this time of night, especially not to play music like the type he was hearing. It was… well, it was a bit funky.

Had some gang of punk ass teenagers broken in? Were they tearing the place apart right now? Why, he'd show them to mess with anything of Draco Malfoy's. Taking a detour from his previous route, he ran up the spiral stairs to the main balcony, following the music. He ran down past the endless doors, slowing down a bit as the last entrance came into sight. That was there the music was coming from- it had to be. He stopped running, taking out his wand and holding it in front of him as he tip toed to the door.

The music was blaring and through the frosted windows, he could see a shadow jumping around. Were they dancing or was that a seizure? Carefully, he put his hand to the knob, bracing himself as he turned it in, flinging the door open.

"Taratallegra!" he shouted, pointing his wand on the swarmy bastard to break in.

"Fwa!" It was a girl who yelped, her feet suddenly moving the most complicated of dances. She was going to fast for Draco to truly make out who it was, but the burst of red hair caused some recognition. As she danced past the desk, his eyes caught sight of the golden tag that sat upon it reading: "Ginerva Weasley."

"Shit," he muttered, "Finite Incantatem."

Immediately the girl dropped to a hump on the ground, breathing heavily. She reached out a shivering hand, grabbing the desk for support as she held herself up, eyes widening at him as the hair pushed out of her face.

"Malfoy!"

"The one and only," he gave a smirk.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Ginny huffed, still leaning on the desk for support. He realized that they were both yelling over the loud music, and went over to turn it down manually, finally recognizing the lyrics.

"Are you listening to Incubus?" He asked, surprised.

She grumbled something, "The one and only."

"You like Incubus?"

"Yes, now will you turn that back up so I can dance my Converse off? It would also be great if you would get out. It is my office, you know?"

"You like Fungus Amongus?"

"Yes, also, now do I have to ask again? Will you please turn it back up, and leave?"

"You like You Will Be A Hot Dancer?"

"Yes! Now turn the damn thing up and get out!"

"Are you for real?"

She gave a little screech, "YES-"

But she was cut off because the music was up, pounding in her ears.

To add to that- his lips were on hers, smothering her voice.

And it wasn't just one of those dainty, friendly kisses, it was a full out hungry, biting kiss that practically poured with yearning. His arms were around her waist, and somehow her hands had entwined in his silky hair. The whole ordeal seemed to last forever, yet it was also so short, and their heads pulled back from one another, gasping for air.

This is the point when they realize what they've done…

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

And Draco, of course, after being the one to initiate the kiss, did probably the most cowardly thing the world has every seen.

He ran.

Leaving one short red head with bulging eyes.

_Ooh, now that the basics are down  
converse amongst yourselves but  
keep an eye out for the next complication  
in other words, grab the next motherfucker marmaduke  
who refuses to submit to these pelvic ostentations  
I can't wait until the syllables bend  
let's get this marmaduke naked  
let's get this marmaduke naked  
so lose your head and go to pieces  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!_

_Gonna be a hot dancer, son  
you will be a_

_don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
be a hot dancer!  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
don't you make fun of me  
I'm gonna be a hot dancer!_

_(la la la la la, I'm a hot dancer!  
la la la la la, I'm a hot dancer!)_

_-----_

A/N- And finally, the much awaited return of Storms. I'm sorry this took so long, but the writer's block was killer. For everyone who is glad to have this chapter out, I suggest you thank the fabulous Katie, who helped me plot out the story, got my inspiration back, and demanded that I put in some action. Thanks Katie!

I would like to address my wonderful reviewers, who I have been awful too. I am so sorry!

Carmleinak- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

MarialeBenitez13- I promise, there is more D/G action ahead. Have no fear!

Kerichi- I will never understand this thing you have against Neville! Luna and him are the only stable couple in this story! Give it up, man…

Oh, man, Percy has to be my favorite character… HB… hehe

Oh, believe me, My teacher was driven to drink after that twenty page symbolism story I wrote for him. Have fun correcting that!

Ahh! I have no time! Have no fear, I catching up with Simply Irresistible, and hopefully you will be seeing my extra long and rambly review. Then on to Much Ado About Nothing. All in good time!

Man, I just love your reviews.

You know you loved Pokemon!

AngelSerpent91- Thanks for your opinion. Ginny does have a bit of an attitude problem, but she's got a big heart and that's all that counts.

Amy the hyper caffeine addict- I hope you do well with your college applications and everything. They really are a pain.

Kirei Baka Kasumi- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Thank you so much guys, and I swear I will be better!

**YOU KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO GIVE ME SOME LONG RAMBLY REVIEWS!**


	8. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Disclaimer**- I'm not that insane…

**Storms**

**_Chapter Eight- I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_**

-

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

_I'm Not Okay (I Promise)-_ My Chemical Romance

-

Ginny Weasley was shocked- wide-eyed, jaw dropping shocked.

And it was all because of Draco Malfoy, who was now nowhere in sight, might I add, leaving no proof of the extremely major event that had just taken place.

And since there was no proof, as Ginny got to thinking, then maybe it never did happen. Yes, nothing happened. Nope, nothing at all. Just her imagination running away from her. She just imagined Malfoy being there, that's all. A little too many Mai Tais at the party is all. There was nothing to worry about.

But the heat that flamed on her swollen lips said otherwise. She could still feel the grip of his hands on the small of her back, her fingers entwined in the silk of his hair. She could smell the exotic scent of spices and smoke mixing with the perfume of expensive cologne.

She swallowed and gave a nervous chuckle.

Nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

-

Draco Malfoy burst into the Three Broomsticks with an intimidating glare. Everyone huddle within the cozy pub could tell he was not in the best of moods. And I'll quote an old wizard saying here, "A moody Malfoy is no man to mess with."

So obviously, when the blonde dropped down on the nearest barstool, Madame Rosmerta immediately dropped what she was doing and scurried over, "Mr. Malfoy, what can I get for ya?"

Draco sent out a grim scowl and slammed a bright, gleaming gallon onto the table, "As many apple margaritas you can make."

The bar maid nodded, just a bit frightened of the man, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I'll have that ready for you in just a moment."

Draco growled at her.

She smiled worriedly and turned away to start on his order, not seeing him banging his head over and over on the bar.

-

Two hours (or eleven drinks- Really, however you want to look at it) later…

"Did you know I'm the reincarnate of Charlie Chaplin?" Draco slurred, making a wild gesture with his hand to point at Rosmerta. His arms were too heavy for him to hold up.

Rosmerta chuckled. She was no longer worried as worried about Malfoy as she was seven drinks ago. Once he got a bit tipsy, Draco was actually a pleasant person to be around. And very entertaining as she busied herself cleaning up the bar, "Oh, really?"

"Yes really! I'll have you know- Sean Connery is my cousin!"

"Sean Connery?"

"That's right! Which means, someday, I'm going to be the first man to star in a silent James Bond film," Draco said proudly.

"Silent James Bond, huh?"

"Oh, yes," the blonde assured, "It's going to be great. A real blockbuster. I'm planning on a meeting with Peter Jackson. Do you think he'd do a good job?"

"I'm sure he'd do a great job, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "I think so too… lot's of slow mo…" He sighed again, running his finger around the rim of his half full (I'm an optimist) margarita glass, "Do you know anything about women?"

Rosmerta laughed at this, "Well, being one, I assume I know a thing or two."

"Can I ask you a question then?"

"I'm all ears."

"Well," Draco began, "Say there was this guy. And you know this guy- he has great hair. I mean great. It's all smooth and- well, you get the idea. So, this guy, he's really good looking, right? Did I already say that?"

"Sure, Mr. Malfoy," the bar maid smiled as she wiped down a table.

"Well, this good looking- I mean, really good looking- chiseled and all that- so this good looking guy is pretty successful, right?"

"Right."

"I- this guy just happens to own this newspaper. Let's say it's the Daily Prophet."

"The Daily Prophet, gotcha."

"Right, so this guy owns the Daily Prophet and only has the best of the best work there. So, there's this girl who works there, and she's kinda cute- just kinda though. Not really like hot, but cute. She's too short to be hot, I guess, but she has this little upturned nose that gets all red when she's angry. She gets angry a lot, you know, sometimes at me. I kinda like it when she does though. Then she gets sorta hot, not totally hot, but sorta."

"Okay, so she's cute and hot?"

"Well, sorta, but… I don't know. It's not the point."

"Okay, well, go on then."

"Thank you," he grumbled, "Well, this girl has a way of being everywhere and I mean everywhere- Diagon Alley, at the party, in the office, even in the bathroom!"

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed, "I'm trying to take a piss and she bursts into the loo like one of those friggin' orcs in Lord of the Rings- hey, do you think I should add some orcs to my movie?"

"Um, sure?"

The blonde man smiled proudly, "This just keeps getting better and better… Back to the story!"

"Okay."

"Where was I?"

"The girl coming into the loo."

"Oh, that doesn't really matter though… I sorta had a good time with her in the bathroom- just sorta! Well anyways, this girl is super annoying. She's always talking, and she's smart. I mean really smart, and she's an awesome writer. That's not just me being biased either!"

Rosmerta held up her hands in defense, "I wasn't saying anything!"

Draco growled, "Good, cause no on questions Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Right."

"Good… Well anyways, this sorta cute girl is smart, and she's funny too. She's got this great laugh. I swear it's bloody contagious. And she's got great taste in music. I mean, her favorite Beatle is George. How many people do you find whose favorite Beatle is George?"

"I've always fancied Paul…" Rosmerta said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, that's great for you!" Draco hissed, taking a gulp of his drink and emptying the green liquid down his throat, "Can I get another one of these things?" he asked, holding the glass up.

"I'm right on it," Rosmerta said, turning around and working on the new drink.

"What was I saying?"

Rosmerta looked over her shoulder, "You were talking about the girl's taste in music."

"Oh, right! Well, this girl has great taste in music. Did you know she likes Incubus and not like Make Yourself Incubus, though that is good stuff, but she likes Fungus Amongus. I mean, how cool is that?"

"Very cool, Mr. Malfoy," before adding in a whisper to herself, "I have no idea what he is talking about..."

"Yes, very cool. Not only that, but she has these really mad nasty shoes. But don't tell her I said that though. I mean, they are Converse."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare."

Draco grinned, "I knew I could trust you! But anyway, say this guy accidentally (this is all hypothetical of course) now accidentally, this guy falls on this girl and it just so happens (now this is all chance) it just so happens that their lips meet and they… sorta kiss."

"Just sorta?"

"Okay, okay, they really kiss… and it's great because this girl's lips taste like strawberry, and she smells great too. Like pop-tarts in the morning. And we're having this great kiss, when you realize what you are doing, because I mean, this girl's annoying, not to mention the sister of your sworn enemy, and you don't know what to do, because it is so obviously wrong, so…. I ran."

"You ran?" Rosmerta was horrified.

"Well…yes."

"You kissed the girl and then just ran out?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" he pouted.

"Well," Rosmerta huffed, slamming his drink down on the bar, "That is possibly the worst thing I have heard all day!"

"It was awkward! I couldn't have just stayed! What would I have done?"

"You could have told her the truth!"

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth! It's obvious that you have feelings for this girl! You need to tell her."

"What?" he scoffed, "Me? Like Ginny Weasley? Now, _that_ is absurd."

"How is that absurd?"

"Well, she's a Weasley and her family would eat me."

"Eat you?"

"Yes, very nasty older brothers. Not something _I'd_ like to get involved in."

Rosmerta out her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow, " You're saying you won't admit your feelings because you are afraid of her brothers?"

"Well… yes. I suppose that is about right."

"Draco Malfoy, you are the biggest coward I have ever met!"

Draco grinned, "I may be a coward, but a good looking one at that!"

Rosmerta scowled, snatching the margarita glass out of his hands, "I'm cutting you off, Malfoy!"

"What?"

"You heard what I said! Get out of my pub before I get a mop and lead you out!"

Draco took the warning to heed and got up, running towards the door as he saw Rosmerta behind him, an old, scraggly mop in her hand.

-

A/N- Sorry about the wait! I've had about half of this written out for a while, but it took me a long time to get it on to the computer. The next chapter will come sooner, have no fear!

And now a word to my wonderful reviewers!

lina- Obscure Incubus is awesome! Fungus Amongus and S.C.I.E.N.C.E. are so good!

Katie- We're still lab partners! (I just had to say that again)

madmissymel- Thanks!

lostfish- Cucumbers are always good, and so are songs. Keep fighting the good fight!

Monica-ISA- Thank you very much!

Felton118- Glad you like it!

starlitestarbritelilsis- I'm afraid I am way to slow with the action. I'll be better, I swear.

Sokkora Lewis- Grr… Cho… heh. Yes, old Incubus is awesome! Check it out!

Purple Banana- Draco can be quite the bastard, but has his motives. And don't you think Frodo is absolutely useless? It's Sam who kept things together! In the movies, every two seconds it was like, FRODO: Ah, this is an extremely crucial moment… here, let me just fall down and be useless.

Please check out my other story Heaven Sent, which is nothing like Storms, but is still good in its own way.

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW! GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE HERE! AND BE SURE TO MAKE THEM LONG AND RAMBLY! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE YOU CARE!**

Hehe… I'm awful… nasty dirty review whore I am…


End file.
